


Du musst weitermachen, John!

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John ermittelt, John ist stark, M/M, Sherlock kommt nicht wieder, Trauerbewältigung, oder doch?, postReichenbach, wer hinter Moriarty steckt?, wird er herausfinden
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Dass Sherlock vom Dach des St. Bart's gesprungen ist, hat John Watson in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Er versucht, die Trauer zu bewältigen. Doch es fällt ihm schwer. Auch deswegen, weil wichtige Dinge ungesagt geblieben sind. Als es sich dann auch noch herausstellt, dass Moriarty nicht, wie alle glaubten, tot ist und statt dessen weiter seine Fäden spinnt, muss John sich trotz aller Probleme neuen Aufgaben stellen und erhält dabei Hilfe von völlig unerwarteter Seite... Wird es ihm am Ende gelingen, Moriarty zu Strecke zu bringen? Und wird er die Fäden entwirren?  // Kleine Warnung: Diese Geschichte geht in Teilen intensiv auf das Thema Verlust und Trauer ein, zum Beispiel was es für Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen kann, wenn Trauer nicht gesund verarbeitet werden kann.//





	1. die ersten Wochen

Die ersten Tage nach Sherlocks Tod waren nicht einmal die schlimmsten.  
John war Arzt, und auch wenn Psychologie in seinem Studium der Allgemeinmedizin nur angerissen worden war, wusste er doch zumindest ein wenig Bescheid um die mehrstufigen Phasen der Trauer. Es gehörte dazu, dass es ein paar Tage brauchte, bis man richtig begriff, was geschehen war.   
Hinzu kam, dass die ersten Tage hektisch waren. Er wurde überrannt von Journalisten, diesem Pack, die doch an allem irgendwie Schuld waren. Die Polizei nahm ihn in die Mangel, stellte Fragen, wollte wissen...  
Und so kam es, dass er erst nach ein paar Tagen überhaupt zur Ruhe kam.  
Und sich bewusst werden konnte, was los war.  
Sherlock war tot, und er würde nicht wiederkommen.

Als ihn dieses Bewusstsein packte, überrollte ihn die Trauer. Sie kam wie eine große Woge aus Dunkelheit, Angst, aber vor allem Schmerz. Ein solch dumpfer, tiefer Schmerz, der sich auf ihn legte und alles mit einem Mantel aus Schwärze umwob, so dass er das Leben um sich herum nicht mehr mitbekam.  
Tagelang, wochenlang saß er in seinem Sessel im Wohnzimmer in der Baker Street, grübelte und gab sich der Verzweiflung hin. Und wenn Mrs. Hudson, die gute Seele des Hauses, ihm nicht hin und wieder ein Tablett mit Tee und ein paar Sandwiches hingestellt hätte, dann hätte er weder gegessen noch getrunken. So tat er es, ganz automatisch, wie man eben atmet. Aber es bedeutete ihm nichts.

Er saß dumpf brütend in seinem Sessel. Aß und trank das nötigste, schleppte sich ins Bad, wenn sein Körper das Bedürfnis anmeldete. Schleppte sich in den Sessel zurück, sass dort wieder grübelnd. Wochenlang, in dem selben Hemd, der selben Hose. Mit bloßen Füssen. Ungewaschen, ungepflegt....es spielte alles keine Rolle mehr.   
Er wäre verkommen ohne Mrs. Hudson, die das eines Tages nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte und Mike Stamford anrief.

Mike kam und nahm sich der Sache an. Er redete auf John ein, wie auf eine kranke Kuh. Als das alles nichts nützte, zerrte er ihn mit Gewalt von seinem Sessel hoch und schleifte ihn zum Badezimmer. Er schob ihn hinein und schloss die Tür.  
John seufzte. Dann ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten. Zum Grübeln brauchte er kein weiches Sofa. Das ging auch auf dem kalten Fliesenboden. War doch sowieso alles egal.  
Mike schien das nicht so zu sehen, denn er hämmerte gegen die Tür und drohte, reinzukommen und John eigenhändig auszuziehen und unter die Dusche zu stopfen. Mike war Arzt und ebenfalls beim Militär gewesen, es war also anzunehmen, dass er nicht vor dem Anblick eines nackten Kerls zurückschrecken würde, und daher bestand kein Zweifel, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Nun, das ging John denn doch gegen den Strich, also rappelte er sich auf, brummte sauer:  
„Schon gut!“, entkleidete sich und duschte.

Er musste zugeben, dass es guttat, als das warme Wasser seinen Körper umfloss. Es schien ein wenig von der Dumpfheit wegzuspülen.  
Es war angenehm, sich wieder sauber zu fühlen, doch... andererseits schien es den Schmerz schärfer werden zu lassen...  
Als John aus der Dusche trat, putze er die Zähne und machte sein Haar zurecht, das erste mal seit Wochen. Seine Nase kräuselte sich angesichts des Haufens verschwitzter Kleidung, die er bis vorhin noch getragen hatte...  
Er schlüpfte in den Bademantel, der am Haken hing.   
Es war Sherlocks Bademantel.  
Oh Gott.  
Es fühlte sich so vertraut an. Es roch so sehr nach Sherlock.  
Oh Gott.

Dieser Augenblick, als er das erste mal seit Wochen einen etwas klareren Blick besaß, und nun die weiche Seide und der angenehme Duft von Sherlocks Morgenmantel ihn umhüllten, traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag.  
Er brach zusammen und begann, zu weinen.   
Es waren die ersten Tränen seit Sherlocks Tod. Bis heute hatte er nicht weinen können, die Verzweiflung hatte ihn so eingehüllt, dass er sich wie abgestorben gefühlt hatte.  
Jetzt jedoch liefen die Tränen, erst leise, dann ging das Weinen in ein lautes Schluchzen über. Es tat weh, so weh!  
Verdammt noch mal, verdammt verdammt verdammt!

Er spürte nur so halb, wie Mike ins Bad kam und freundlich, beruhigend auf ihn einredete. Wie er ihn stützte und ins Wohnzimmer zum Sofa brachte. Wie er ihn zudeckte, bei ihm blieb bis es irgendwie dazu kam, dass John, vermutlich vor lauter Erschöpfung, einschlief.  
Er träumte wirres unzusammenhängendes Zeug.   
Er spürte im Schlaf, dass Mike noch eine ganze Weile bei ihm blieb.

Als er erwachte, stand auf dem Tisch ein Tablett mit Tee und Gebäck. Mrs. Hudson, die Gute.  
Daneben lag ein Zettel von Mike.  
„Musste zur Arbeit. Aber ich bin für dich da. Ruf an. Jederzeit.“  
Und darunter noch mal dick und unterstrichen:   
„Jederzeit!“

Der Zusammenbruch hatte John wohl aus seiner Lethargie gerissen. Er schaffte es, irgendwie in sein Leben zurück zu kommen. Das änderte zwar nichts daran, dass es noch immer wahnsinnig weh tat. Er noch immer Sherlock vermisste bis zum verrückt werden. Er weiterhin Schuldgefühle allererster katholischer Güte hatte, denn er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht gemerkte hatte, dass Sherlock die Ansicht gehabt hatte, seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Was war er nur für ein miserabler Freund gewesen.  
Es war nicht wieder gut zu machen, damit würde er den Rest seiner Tage leben müssen. Mit der Gewissheit, dass er als Freund versagt hatte. Nun ja.  
Aber zumindest begann John, wieder in eine Art halbwegs funktionierenden Alttag zu finden.  
Er betrieb wieder eine ganz normal Körperpflege. Er kaufte ein, er aß, trank, ja er kochte sogar manchmal wieder, wie er es immer für sich und Sherlock getan hatte...

Er bekam regelmäßig Weinanfälle, besonders, wenn er etwas tat, was ihn an Sherlock erinnerte. Er erwog, eben wegen der vielen Erinnerungen aus der Baker Street wegzuziehen, aber er brachte es doch nicht fertig, die Wohnung bedeutete ihm einfach zu viel.

Nun, die Zeit verrann, und Johns Leben ging irgendwie weiter.  
Nun, wirklich „leben“ tat er eigentlich nicht. Man konnte es eher so bezeichnen: Er funktionierte.  
Er tat, was man eben so tat. Wie ein Automat, der eben immer die gleichen Bewegungsabläufe ausführte wenn man die entsprechenden Knöpfe drückt.

Sherlock jedoch fehlte ihm.  
In jeder einzelnen Sekunde seines Daseins.


	2. Zeit des Hasses

John hasste die Presse.  
Die hatten die ersten Gerüchte aufgebracht, die Sherlock letztendlich dazu gebracht hatten, vom Dach des St. Barts zu springen.   
Sie hatten damals begonnen, bösartige und gemeine Fragen zu stellen. Annahmen aufzustellen. Immer unter dem Deckmantel der Vermutung.  
Sherlock sei nicht der große Detektiv, der er vorgäbe zu sein. So schlau könne ja niemand sein. Er würde die Verbrechen selber begehen, um sie lösen und sich als den großen Retter präsentieren zu können, hatte es geheißen. Oh, keiner hatte das jemals wirklich behauptet. Immer hatten sie es mit Fragezeichen versehen, hatten geschrieben: „Kann es sein...?“ oder „Ist es vielleicht so, dass...?“ Aber es hatte seine Wirkung gehabt: Die Menschen auf der Straße, die diese Sensationsblätter lasen, hatten angefangen, die Lügen über Sherlock zu glauben. Und dann waren auch seriösere Blätter mit solchen Fragen gefolgt...

John hasste die Polizei.  
Sie hatte den Gerüchten geglaubt. Nein, das zu behaupten, war vielleicht unfair... aber sie hatte auf Grund der Gerüchte Ermittlungen angestellt. Hatte falschen Hinweisen geglaubt. Hatte falsche Vermutungen für bare Münze genommen. Und dann hatte es sich hochgeschaukelt, denn als die Presse davon Wind bekommen hatte, dass nun schon gar Scotland Yard ermittelte, war ein noch größeres Rauschen durch den Blätterwald gegangen.  
Und schließlich war es der Polizei nicht gelungen, genügend Beweise gegen Moriarty, den großen Verbrecher, zu finden, sodass man ihn hatte freisprechen müssen... und wieder waren da Gerüchte gewesen, es würde Moriarty gar nicht geben. Sherlock hätte ihn erfunden... Und die Polizei hatte nun wiederum Sherlock verdächtigt und weiter gegen ihn ermittelt.

John hasste Gregory Lestrade. Was sehr schade war, denn vor Sherlocks Tod war Lestrade für ihn gerade zu einem angenehmen Kumpel geworden, mit dem man mal ein Bier trinke konnte und über die Welt als solche und das Leben im allgemeinen und das Leben mit Sherlock Holmes im besonderen zetern konnte...  
Aber Lestrade hatte gezweifelt. Er hatte den Einflüsterungen von Anderson und Donovan, die sich gierig auf die Berichte der Pressen gestürzt hatten, nicht mit aller Entschiedenheit widerstanden und hatte den Schwanz gegen über seinen Vorgesetzten eingekniffen, die von ihm verlangten, Ermittlungen anzustellen. 

Ach ja, Anderson und Donovan hasste John auch. Ganz besonders sogar. So sehr, dass ihm schlecht wurde, wenn er an die beiden nur dachte.

John hasste Moriarty. Natürlich tat er das.   
Moriarty, dessen dreckige, verbrecherische Finger das alles hier in Gang gesetzt hatten.   
Dessen Hang zur Dramatik, dessen Gier und Arroganz und Selbstverliebtheit, dessen Unmenschlichkeit und Machtbesessenheit das alles erst möglich machten.

John hasste Mycroft.  
Der war es immerhin gewesen, der Moriarty so viel an Informationen über Sherlock hatte zukommen lassen. Sicher hatte er damit nichts böses gewollt, das wollte John ihm nicht einmal unterstellen. Aber in einer eiskalten Arroganz hatte der ach so kluge Mr. Holmes schlicht übersehen, welche Möglichkeiten er einem Meisterverbrecher wie Moriarty in die Hände gab. Und als es zu spät war, hatte Mycroft nicht schnell genug reagiert. Er, der ganze Länder ins Verderben stürzen oder aus dem Ruin erretten konnte, je nachdem wie ihm sein Frühstück geschmeckt hatte, war im entscheidenden Moment nicht für seinen Bruder dagewesen.  
Und deshalb hasste ihn John.

John hasste Molly. Molly konnte für die ganze Geschichte nichts, das wusste John auch. Aber er hasste einfach mal jeden, der Sherlock gekannt hatte und die Tragödie nicht verhindert hatte. Na ja, vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Mrs. Hudson. Die liebe alte Dame konnte man nicht hassen.

Aber Molly konnte man hassen.  
Mike Stamford konnte man hassen.  
Sherlocks Eltern konnte man hassen.  
Und das tat John auch.

Und John... hasste sich selbst.  
Er hasste sich für seine Unfähigkeit, Sherlocks Absichten zu erkennen und ihn von dieser Dummheit abzuhalten. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er ein so schlechter Freund gewesen war. So unfähig, zu erkennen, was los war.   
Und er hasste sich für seine Feigheit, die ihn davon abhielt, seinem Freund nachzueifern und diesem „Leben“, dieser Existenz ein Ende zu bereiten.

Einige Male hatte er die alte Armeewaffe in den Händen gehalten, jene Waffe, mit der er in den ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden ihrer Bekanntschaft einen Serienmörder erschossen hatte, um Sherlock zu retten.   
Die Waffe, die auch danach das ein oder andere Mal Zum Einsatz gekommen war. Verbotener Weise, denn eigentlich hätte er diese Waffe gar nicht mehr besitzen dürfen.   
Er hatte sich immer gefragt, ob Lestrade von ihr wusste. Nun, vermutlich nicht, denn sonst hätte er sie ihm spätestes jetzt abgenommen um zu verhindern dass...

Er konnte es nicht, denn jedes mal, wenn er sich entschlossen hatte, die Waffe zu benutzen, sah er vor seinem geistigen Augen Sherlock, der ihn mit diesen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anschaute und sagte:  
„Also wirklich, John!“  
Ja, Sherlock hätte nicht gewollte, dass er es sich so einfach machte und den Kampf beendete.  
Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hasste er Sherlock dafür.

Dafür, das er seinem, Johns, Leben den Sinn genommen hatte und dass er ihn nun allein durch die Erinnerung an ihn daran hinderte, diesem sinnlos gewordenen Dasein ein Ende zu machen.  
Er hasste Sherlock dafür, und hasste sich selber, weil er sich darüber klar war, dass es doch eigentlich nicht stimmte und er in Wirklichkeit Sherlock liebte.  
Geliebt hatte.  
Nun, noch immer liebte...

Er hasste alles und jeden.  
Und es wurde nicht besser an jenem Tag, als die polizeilichen Ermittlungen endlich zu einem überraschenden Ergebnis gekommen waren, und die Presse nicht anders konnte und auch gar nicht anders wollte, als in großen Lettern und reißerischen Artikeln zu verkünden, dass Sherlock vollkommen rehabilitiert sei:  
Er war gewesen, wer er behauptet hatte zu sein. Moriarty gab tatsächlich, und ja, er hatte all die Verbrechen begangen bzw. begehen lassen.   
Und ja, es täte ihnen alles sehr leid, aber sie hätten nun mal die Pflicht, die Öffentlichkeit zu informieren, das könne man ihnen nicht vorwerfen, Pressefreiheit...  
blaaa blaaa blaaa...

Und dann kam der Tag, als die Polizei heraus fand, dass der, der sich auf dem Dach des Barts erschossen hatte, nur ein kleiner unbedeutender Schauspieler gewesen war und das Moriarty sie alle an der Nase herum geführt hatte und in Wahrheit noch lebte.


	3. Moriarty

Moriarty blickte auf den Leichnam, der hier lag, an einem Ort, der wie dafür geschaffen zu sein schien. Ein Ort, an dem ein Leichnam so natürlich erschien wie eine Ente auf einem Teich oder ein Blümchen in einem Park.  
Moriarty kicherte.

Der Leichnam war Moriarty neuestes Opfer. Ein führender Kopf aus einer kriminellen Organisation, die sich erdreistete, einige Geschäftsfelder, die bis dahin über so lange Zeit Moriartys Leute bedient hatten, übernehmen zu wollen. Pah, was für ein Übermut! Niemand mischte sich in Moriartys Geschäfte ein.  
Nun ja, eine Zeit lang hatte Moriarty die Füße still gehalten. Nachdem sich Sherlock Holmes vom Dache dieses unsäglichen Krankenhauses gestürzt hatte und der kleine Schauspieler, der Moriarty verkörpern sollte, sich auftragsgemäß erschossen hatte (natürlich hatte der kleine von diesem Teil des Planes nichts gewusst, er hatte geglaubt, die Pistole enthalte Platzpatronen...), hatte alle Welt geglaubt, der größte Verbrecher, den es je gegeben hatte, wäre tot. Und Moriarty hatte sich eine Zeit lang zurückgehalten und nur noch Aktionen durchführen lassen, die sich dem Augen der Öffentlichkeit und der Staatsorgane entzogen. 

Nun jedoch hatte die Polizei sich als tüchtiger erwiesen als erwartet.   
Sie hatte früher als geplant herausgefunden, dass Moriarty noch lebte und sich nach wie vor versteckt hielt und die Fäden für so viele Verbrechen zog, dass einem gesetzestreuen Bürger dabei der Atem stocken konnte.   
Was nun wohl geschehen würde?   
Nun, sie würden versuchen, Moriarty zu finden, zu enttarnen. Das würden sie natürlich niemals schaffen, denn das kriminelle Superhirn war schlauer als sie alle zusammen.  
Außerdem war der wichtigste Trumpf, den die Gegenseite hatte, nämlich Sherlock Holmes, nicht mehr da und konnte nicht mehr dabei behilflich sein.  
Sherlock war Moriarty schon einmal sehr nahe gekommen, zu nahe. Das war der Grund, weshalb Moriarty alle so manipuliert hatte, dass Sherlock am Ende ums Leben kam. Eigentlich schade, denn Moriarty hatte eine kleine Schwäche für Sherlock gehabt...  
Aber nun ja, die eigene Haut ist immer noch die wichtigste, daran bestand gar kein Zweifel.

Was war jetzt also zu erwarten, welche Gegner standen nun auf dem Plan?

Dieser Polizeiinspektor, Gregory Lestrade... ein interessanter Mann.   
Klug, intelligent, geschickt. Aber auch er hatte sich manipulieren lassen, als es darauf ankam. Hatte gegen Sherlock ermittelt und mit zu dessen Tod beigetragen. Er würde keine wirkliche Gefahr darstellen.

Sicher würde sich auch Mycroft Holmes sich in die Ermittlungen einschalten. Der hatte immerhin enge Kontakte zum Geheimdienst und damit standen ihm Technik und Manpower zur Verfügung und von ihm wären sicher eine Menge kluger taktischer Züge zu erwarten. Er stellte schon eher eine Hürde dar. Aber letztendlich würde auch er an Moriartys überragender Klugheit scheitern. Niemandem war es bisher gelungen, das Oberhaupt der größten und weitverzweigtesten Verbrecherorganisation zu enttarnen, und das würde auch der ältere Holmes nicht schaffen.

Dann bliebe da noch John Watson.  
Der hatte wahrscheinlich einiges von Sherlock gelernt, andererseits war er kein wirklich kluger Kopf. Er war ein Mann des Herzens, Sherlocks Sidekick. Vielleicht auch Sherlocks weicher Teddybär, der ihm in kalten Londoner Nächten das Bett gewärmt hatte... jedenfalls niemand, vor dem man sich ernsthaft sorgen musste.

Also, wenn man alles zusammenfasste – keine wirkliche Gefahr.

Moriarty lächelte und wandte sich wieder dem Leichnam zu, der hier lag, nackt, bleich, und auf weitere Beachtung wartete.


	4. Tage der Forderungen

Mit einem wütenden Stöhnen ließ sich John aufs Sofa fallen.   
Er war fix und fertig. Die letzten Tage hatten echt an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Die Medien gingen ihm hochgradig auf die Nerven. Konnten die ihn nicht bitte einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Kurz, nachdem klar war, dass Moriarty, dieser Mistkerl, noch lebte, waren erste Stimmen in der Presse laut geworden, dass er, Dr. John Watson, sich der Sache annehmen und Sherlocks Ermittlungen fortsetzen solle. Zuerst waren es nur diese Schmierblätter aus der Yellow Press gewesen. Inzwischen jedoch hatten auch einige seriösere Zeitungen entsprechende Artikel gebracht, und die waren, anders als das Geschrei der Regenbogenblätter, durchaus fundiert.   
Man wies auf Johns unbestreitbare Qualitäten hin.  
Er war nicht nur Arzt, sondern auch Army- Captain. Er hatte in Afghanistan gedient und dort medizinische Einsätze unter schwierigsten und stressigsten Bedingungen gehabt. Er war also durchaus in der Lage, mit komplizierten Situationen umzugehen und unter großem Druck erfolgreich zu arbeiten.  
Darüber hinaus hatte er mehrere Jahre mit Sherlock gemeinsam Fälle gelöst, und man ging davon aus, dass er viel von dem Consulting Detektiv gelernt habe. Seine Methoden aus nächster Nähe studiert habe. Wer also, wenn nicht er, würde in der Lage sein, Moriarty zur Strecke zu bringen?   
So war die allgemeine Meinung der Presse und damit inzwischen auch der Öffentlichkeit, und die Forderungen, er möge dazu Stellung beziehen, wurden lauter.

So ein Unsinn, dachte John, während er sich mühsam aus seinem Sessel drückte und in die Küche ging, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Das mochte ja alles zutreffen, aber dennoch. Er war nie mehr gewesen, als Sherlocks Gehilfe. Er war längst nicht so klug wie der Detektiv, nun gut, vielleicht ein wenig praktischer veranlagt. Ziemlich viel sogar. Aber dennoch. Sherlocks Ermittlungsarbeiten fortzuführen – nein. Das traute er sich einfach nicht zu.

Wieder klingelte das Telefon. Verdammt noch mal, jetzt reichte es aber bald. John beschloss, das klingeln zu ignorieren.  
Seit Tagen schon riefen immer wieder Reporter an. Schreiberlinge von irgendwelchen Zeitungen, aber auch Fernsehsender und Radiostationen. Selbst vor der Tür wurde ihm aufgelauert. Die arme Mrs. Hudson war auch schon mit den Nerven am Ende. John hatte angeboten, die Einkäufe für sie mit zu erledigen, weil die Gute einfach völlig genervt war und nicht mehr vor die Tür gehen wollte.  
Das Klingeln verebbte fürs erste und John schnaufte.  
Er würde irgendetwas unternehmen müssen.  
Und nicht zum ersten Male in den letzten Tagen erwog er, Mycroft Holmes anzurufen. Er hasste Mycroft noch immer, aber er musste schon zugeben, dass der doch eben manchmal im Leben ganz nützlich sein konnte. Und jetzt brauchte er einfach seine Hilfe.

Er nahm, nachdem er seine Tasse Tee in aller Ruhe ausgetrunken hatte, sein Smartphone zur Hand und wählte Mycrofts Nummer.  
Erstaunlicherweise ging der andere sofort dran.  
„John, mein Lieber. Wie überaus erfreulich, von Ihnen zu hören.“  
John schnaufte. Zwar hatte er sich erst vor kurzem eine neue Rufnummer zugelegt. Aber die Presse hatte sie schnell herausbekommen, und selbstredend auch Mycroft Holmes.   
„Mycroft, tun wir beide nicht so, als würde ich Sie aus Freundschaft anrufen, und als wüssten Sie das nicht. Ich kann Sie noch genau so wenig leiden wie letzte Woche, aber ich könnte Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen.“  
„Ach, John,“ hörte er den anderen sagen. „Jetzt verletzen Sie aber meine Gefühle.“  
Pah, dachte John, Gefühle. Als ob der so etwas überhaupt kennt.  
Im Hintergrund begann das Festnetztelefon zu klingeln. Und die Türklingel erschallte auch.  
Verdammt.

„Hören Sie, Mycroft. Ihre Gefühle sind mir gerade egal. Aber da Sie ihrem Bruder schon nicht geholfen haben, als es darauf ankam, könnten Sie wenigstens mir jetzt helfen. Ich denke, das sind Sie mir schuldig.“  
Hörte er da ein winziges Zittern in Mycrofts Stimme, als der antwortete? Nein, vermutlich bildete er sich das nur ein.  
„Also, John, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

John schilderte ihm das Problem.  
„Wahrscheinlich,“ sagte er schließlich, „können nicht mal Sie verhindern, was diese Schmierfinken so drucken...“  
„Nun...“  
„...aber Sie könne sicher dafür sorgen, dass man uns in Ruhe lässt. Also keine dauernden Anrufe, selbst zu nachtschlafender Zeit. Und das auflauern hier vor dem Haus. Das muss aufhören.“  
„Selbstverständlich werde ich sofort das nötige veranlassen,“ sagte Mycroft und John war sich sicher, dass seine Maßnahmen so schnell wie wirkungsvoll sein würden.  
„Aber,“ fuhr der ältere Holmes fort, „John, auch wenn die Presse mit der Wahl ihrer Methoden weit über ein erträgliches Maß hinaus geht. Mit dem Inhalt ihrer Forderungen haben sie Recht.

John kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen?“  
„Das soll heißen, mein lieber Dr. Watson, dass auch ich der Meinung bin, dass Sie die Ermittlungen aufnehmen sollten. Sie haben lange mit Sherlock zusammen gearbeitet, haben dabei viel von ihm gelernt. Und wo mein Bruder nur Kopf war, sind sie das Herz. Sie sehen die Dinge aus einem lebensnaheren Blickwinkel.“  
„Dumm, aber gutmütig, was?“ knurrte John verärgert.  
„Mein lieber John, Sie sind alles andere als dumm. Sie haben vielleicht nicht Sherlocks – oder meinen – Intellekt. Aber sie haben einen ausgeprägten praktischen Verstand, und wir wissen doch beide, dass Sie damit mehr als einmal maßgeblich zur Lösung eines Falles beigetragen haben. Sie sollten wirklich aufhören, ihr Licht unter einen Scheffel zustellen.“

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken,“ sagte John.  
„Gut, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie und die gute Mrs. Hudson nicht mehr belästigt werden.“  
„Danke,“ sagte John und beendetet das Gespräch.

Er machte sich tatsächlich in den folgenden Tagen Gedanken darüber. Schon am gleichen Tag hatten die Anrufe aufgehört, und auch vor die Tür treten konnte man wieder, ohne von einer Meute belagert zu werden. Mycroft hatte also sein Versprechen gehalten.   
Und je mehr John über alles nachdachte, desto mehr kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er zwar immer noch nicht glaubte, wirklich etwas erreichen zu können. Aber... vielleicht könnte er es wenigstens versuchen?  
Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass nun ausgerechnet er tatsächlich Moriarty auf die Schliche kommen würde.  
Aber er würde zumindest keinen Schaden anrichten.

Also sprach er mit Mycroft, der sich hocherfreut zeigte.  
Mycroft schien ein paar Fäden gezogen zu haben, denn als John mit Lestrade über sein Vorhaben sprach, zeigte auch der sich entgegenkommend, und, was noch mehr für Mycrofts Einmischung sprach, auch seine Vorgesetzten hatten nichts dagegen.  
Und so kam es, dass er drei Tage später das erste mal nach seiner Schicht im Krankenhaus (von irgendwas musste er ja schließlich leben), bei Scotland Yard saß über einem Stapel Akten und den Fall Moriarty noch einmal aufrollte.

 

Als er an diesem Tag schließlich mit der Tube nach Hause fuhr, da passierte es zum ersten Mal.


	5. Phasen der Trauer

Er hatte die Akten studiert. Hatte Seite um Seite gelesen. Vernehmungen. Interviews. Berichte.  
Er hatte Videoaufzeichnungen angesehen von allen möglichen Vorfällen, die mit Moriarty in Verbindung gebracht wurden. Von Verhören überführter oder mutmaßlicher Täter, von denen man eine Verbindung zu Moriarty vermutete. Stundenlang.  
Und er hatte doch erst an der Oberfläche all dessen gekratzt. Es würde noch viel, viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Er saß in der vollbesetzten Tube zwischen den Menschen, die um diese Zeit noch unterwegs waren. Es war schon recht spät, und er würde vermutlich morgen früh, wenn er zu seiner Schicht aufbrechen würde, ziemlich müde sein.  
Ach, zur Hölle damit. Er hatte sich nun mal entscheiden, die sicher anzugehen, und wenn er etwas tat, dann auch mit vollem Einsatz. Die daraus entstehenden Unannehmlichkeiten würde er eben in Kauf nehmen.

Ein wenig erschöpft von dem langen Tag sah er sich um und dann geschah es.  
Dort hinten, einige Meter von ihm entfernt, am anderen Ende des Waggons, stand eine schlanke Gestalt in einem langen, eleganten Mantel. Einem Belstaff. Darüber ein Hinterkopf, eingehüllt in einen Mopp wilder, schwarzer Locken.  
Sherlock.

Johns Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus, der Schweiß brach ihm aus.  
Sherlock?   
Aber das konnte doch nicht sein...!!!  
Er holte tief Luft und schloss einen Augenblick die Augen, hin und hergerissen von Gefühlen, die eine Mischung aus Angst, Hoffnung, Panik und wieder Hoffnung waren...  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war die Gestalt verschwunden.

John sprang auf und lief in die Richtung, wo die Person gerade noch gestanden hatte. Doch in diesem Augenblick hatte die Bahn den nächsten Bahnsteig erreicht, angehalten und die Türen öffneten sich. Die Menschen strömten nach draußen und im Gedränge verlor John den Überblick.  
„Sherlock!?“ rief er verzweifelt in die Menge hinein.  
„Sherlock...!!!“

Als er schließlich mit den anderen Fährgästen den Waggon verlassen hatte und auf dem Bahnsteig stand, blickte er sich verzweifelt um. Aber die Gestalt – war es wirklich Sherlock gewesen? - war nirgends zu sehen.   
Einige andere Menschen, die ihn wohl erkannt hatten, immerhin war er eine in London wohlbekannte Persönlichkeit, warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu.

John spürte, wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Und es wurde ihm klar, dass er die Trauer noch lange nicht bewältigt hatte. Noch lange nicht.   
Verdammt, er wollte nicht hier, inmitten einer Menschenmenge, losheulen.   
Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, doch er schaffte es, sich zusammenzunehmen und die Tränen zurückzudrängen.  
Ich muss nach Hause, dachte er, nach Hause in die Baker Street. Ich muss zur Ruhe kommen.  
Die Wohnung in Mrs. Hudsons Haus, ein Sessel, der Kamin, der Schädel, all das, so sehr es ihn auch an Sherlock erinnerte, hatte doch etwas vertrautes, und so sehr er auch trauerte, fand er hier doch Geborgenheit. Und genau die brauchte er jetzt, um nicht am Ende noch völlig durchzudrehen.

 

John meldete sich am nächsten Tage krank, und zwar sowohl bei seinem Arbeitgeber als auch beim Yard. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas konstruktives zu tun. Die Begegnung... oder was auch immer es gewesen war... von gestern Abend hatte ihn doch ziemlich mitgenommen. Er saß wie erstarrt den halben Tag in seinem Sessel.  
Schließlich begann er zu weinen. Er weinte bitterlich und jammervoll. Seine Augen brannten, das Blut pochte in seinen Adern, sein Herz schmerzte. Doch diese Tränenflut schien ihn ein klein wenig aus der Starre zu reißen. Als die Tränen versiegten, fühlte er sich ein wenig besser.   
Und er war wieder bereit, sich dem, was da geschah, zu stellen.

Er schnappte sich sein Laptop und begann, sich im Internet durch eine Medizinseiten und Foren zu arbeiten, die sich mit Psychologie, und zwar speziell Trauerpsychologie beschäftigten.  
Sicher waren diese Dinge in seinem Studium am Rande erwähnt worden, doch nicht genug, als dass er sich wirklich damit ausgekannt hätte. Also machte er sich daran, sein Wissen aufzufrischen.

Nun, stellte er fest, auch wenn Trauer bei den meisten Menschen nach einem ähnlichen Schema abläuft, ist es doch bei jedem anders.  
Zu Anfang befindet man sich im Schock. In dieser Zeit begreift man nicht, was wirklich geschehen ist. Auch wenn der Intellekt es begreift, tut die Seele das noch lange nicht. Man fühlt sich, als wäre der Verstorbene nur gerade nicht hier. Würde wiederkommen. Wäre am anderen Ende der Welt oder im Zimmer nebenan, aber jedenfalls noch da.

Bei einer gesunden Trauer geht diese Phase irgendwann in eine Phase des Begreifens und der tiefen Verzweiflung über, eine Verzweiflung, die schmerzhaft und schlimm ist und unterschiedlich lange dauert, aber da sie begründet ist und auf soliden Planken steht haben das Leben und der Alltag, die Liebe und die Lebensfreude die Chance, sie irgendwann in eine dumpfe Trauer und schließlich in eine nur noch im Hintergrund bestehende Trauer zu verwandeln, so dass man wieder glücklich sein und lachen kann.  
Man vergisst den geliebten Menschen deswegen nicht etwa, und vielleicht hat man noch nach Jahrzehnten Augenblicke, wo einen die Trauer zutiefst packt. Aber sie überlagert nicht mehr das gesamte Leben.

In der Anfangsphase, in der Phase des Schocks, des Nichtbegreifens kann es durchaus vorkommen, dass der Trauernde den Verstorbenen zu sehen glaubt, in einer Menschenmenge, am anderen Ende einer Straße; in Ausnahmefällen sieht er ihn sogar vor sich stehen und spricht mit ihm.   
Das vergeht bei einer gesunden Trauer.

Nun, nicht jede Trauer verlauft „gesund“.  
Bei knapp 10 Prozent aller Trauernden verläuft die Trauer pathologisch.

John klappte das Laptop zu und seufzte.  
Wenn man es recht bedachte war es kein Wunder. Die Umstände von Sherlocks Tot waren alles andere als gewöhnlich gewesen. Die Zeit danach war chaotisch. Aber auch die Tatsache, das John mit Sherlock den einzigen Menschen verloren hatte, der es geschafft hatte, ihn aus seinem eigenen schwarzen Loch zu holen... nur um ihn dann mit seinem Tod wieder da hinein zustürzen.

Es war also alles andere als ein Wunder, dass Johns Trauer nicht gewöhnlich verlief, und er sich offenbar aus der Phase des Schockes noch nicht richtig gelöst hatte, obwohl Sherlocks Sprung nun schon mehrere Monate her war.  
Es war also alles andere als ein Wunder, das John halluziniert hatte und geglaubt hatte Sherlock zu sehen.

Die Frage war nur, jetzt wo er um die Schwierigkeiten seiner ganz persönlichen Trauerarbeit wusste... würde er es bewältigen oder würde es alles noch schlimmer werden?


	6. Moriarty

Moriarty legte lächelnd die Morgenzeitung zur Seite und goss sich lächelnd eine weitere Tasse Tee ein. Ein wirklich guter, köstlich schmeckender Tee aus einer Tasse von edlem Porzellan. So begann ein Tag doch äußerst zufriedenstellend.

Der Artikel auf der ersten Seite der Zeitung war groß aufgemacht und nicht zu übersehen, und damit war es nun offiziell: John Watson war darauf angesetzt worden, Moriarty zu entlarven.  
Das Superhirn kicherte. Ausgerechnet John Watson.   
Nun, wie gesagt. Sicher hatte der Gute das ein oder andere von Sherlock gelernt, und Sherlock war dem Oberhaupt der weitverzweigtesten Verbrecherorganisation beängstigend nahe gekommen. Gott sei Dank hatte er den Köder geschluckt, den man ihm gelegt hatte, und den kleinen Schauspieler für Moriarty gehalten. Nun, Sherlock war jetzt tot und konnte seinen Fehler nicht mehr bereuen.  
Aber John Watson lebte und Moriarty war sich nach wie vor sicher, das der keine Gefahr darstellen würde.

Im Gegenteil. Das ganze würde vermutlich äußerst amüsant werden.  
Man könnte John ein paar Brocken vor die Füße werfen und ihn auf eine falsche Fährte nach der anderen locken. Das wäre eine einfache Sache, denn John war alles andere als ein Genie. Er kam um Längen nicht an Sherlock oder gar Moriarty heran. Er würde den für ihn ausgelegten Brosamen blind hinterher tappen und in jede für ihn aufgestellte Falle tappen.   
Man könnte mit ihm spielen wie mit einer Marionette, und ja, das versprach tatsächlich interessant zu werden.  
Mit John Watson zu spielen wie die Katze mit der Maus, ihn immer wieder entkommen zu lassen, und ihn dann am Ende, wenn er schon erschöpft von der ganzen Jagerei wäre, schließlich doch noch zwischen den eigenen Krallen zu zerfleischen.  
Moriarty sagte „Miau!“ und kicherte leise über den eigenen Scherz.

Die Tasse war leergetrunken, der Teller, auf dem sich vor kurzem noch ein frischer Toast mit herrlicher Bitterorangenmarmelade befunden hatte, war ebenfalls leer. Die Zeitung zur Seite gelegt.  
Der Morgen vorangeschritten.  
Zeit, den Tag zu beginnen und ernsthafte Pläne zu schmieden.  
Die üblichen Profit einbringenden Verbrechen liefen auch ohne Moriartys direkte Intervention, so dass sich das Criminal Mastermind dem ganz persönlichen Vergnügen zuwenden konnte.  
Ein paar Ideen ploppten auf, wurden verworfen. Doch am Ende der Überlegungen war klar, was nun innerhalb der nächsten Tage geschehen würde.

Einige Verbrechen, die John Watson geradezu verspotten würden.  
Ob John wohl das Katz und Maus Thema bemerken würde?  
Nun, sicher nicht. Er war kein intelligenter Kopf. Er war dumm, wie die meisten Menschen, die sich selber nicht als dumm empfanden, es aber zweifelsohne waren. Und er wäre so leicht an der Nase herum zuführen...  
Moriarty musste erneut kichern.

Also gut, dachte Moriarty, genug geplant, jetzt schreiten wir zur Tat.   
Das Telefon am Ohr, zog das verbrecherische Genie einige Fäden und gab ein paar Dinge in Auftrag und nun war es nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, bis John über seine eigenen Füße und vor allem seine eigene Unfähigkeit stolpern würde.

Gut.  
Als das erledigt war, brach Moriarty auf in den Tag, den es gab eine Rolle zuspielen. Eine Rolle, die Moriarty nun schon so lange spielte, und die geeignet war, die ganze Welt darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass dieser so freundlich und harmlos erscheinende Mensch in Wirklichkeit etwas ganz anderes war.  
Und während Moriartys Schritte auf dem Gehsteig erklangen, und frische Luft des Morgens in Moriartys Lungen ein angenehmes Gefühl von Frische erzeugten, hatte John in seiner Wohnung in der Baker Street ebenfalls sein Frühstück beendet, nicht wissend, dass er vom Ziel seiner Ermittlungen selbst aufs Korn genommen war.


	7. Momente des Schreckens

John stürzte sich wieder in den Alltag. Kam seinen Pflichten nach. Machte seinen Job mit all der Hingabe und all dem Pflichtbewusstsein, das ihm eigen war.  
Und anschließend brachte er jeden Tag Stunde um Stunde beim Yard zu.  
Drei Tage lang lief das so, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass noch immer alles in ihm Kopf stand, dass er aber dennoch irgendwie zurecht kommen würde.

John hatte sich gerade einen weiteren Becher Kaffee aus dem Automaten im Flur geholt und war wieder zurück in das kleine Büro gegangen, das ihm beim Yard zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.  
Er verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht, als er den ersten Schluck nahm. Das Zeug schmeckte genauso grauenvoll, wie man sich das vorstellte. Trotz Milch und Zucker. John war eigentlich eher ein Teetrinker, und er legte dabei wert auf qualitativ hochwertige Sorten. Aber Tee aus dem Automaten war noch schlimmer, da konnte man gleich Spülwasser trinken, Also kam das erst recht nicht in Frage. Und der Kaffee würde ihn immerhin munter erhalten. 

Er wollte gerade noch einen Schluck nehmen, als mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig geschahen.  
Zuerst klingelte sein Handy. Er nahm ab und hatte eine völlig aufgelöste, schluchzende Mrs. Hudson in der Leitung.  
Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, den er verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie zu sagen versuchte. Also sagte er:  
„Bleiben Sie wo sie sind, ich komme sofort nach Hause.“  
Dann wurde die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgerissen und Lestrade stürmte herein.  
„John, wir haben eben ist ein Notruf reingekommen, in der Baker Street bei Mrs. Hudson liegt ne Leiche im Flur!“

John hatte den Kaffeebecher umgestoßen und die braune Brühe floss über den Fußboden, aber er scherte sich nicht darum.  
Er rannte hinter Greg her, sprang mit ihm in das Polizeifahrzeug. Sie sausten durch die Stadt und hatten eine erstaunliche grüne Welle auf dem Wegen zur Baker Street. Ob Mycroft seine Finger im Spiel hatte? Nun egal, wenn dem so sein sollte, wäre es ihm im Augenblick nur Recht, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie schneller ankämen als das normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre.

John sprang aus dem Wagen. Mrs. Hudson stand vor der Haustür. Sie hatte die Arme eng um sich geschlungen und schluchzte. John stürzte auf sie zu und zog sie in eine tröstende Umarmung.  
Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und zitterte.  
Die alte Dame war mit Sicherheit kein Blümlein im Winde. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben mehr mitgemacht als manch anderer und hatte auch schon kräftig ausgeteilt. Sie hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren und fürchtete sich nicht so schnell. Aber ein Toter auf der Treppe im Haus, das war denn auch für sie erst einmal ein bisschen viel gewesen.  
Nachdem sie sich jedoch einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sah sie John mit großen Augen an und sagte:  
„John, mein lieber, wer auch immer dahinter steckt. Sie sind jetzt Sherlocks Erbe. Schnappen sie ihn und führen sie ihn seiner gerechten Strafe zu.“

John schluckte. Soviel Vertrauen von der Lady, die ihm wie eine Großmutter geworden war und ihm wirklich viel bedeutete, überwältigte ihn ein wenig.  
Und er beschloss, dass er sie nicht enttäuschen würde. Pfeif auf die Presse. Pfeif auf den ganzen Yard.  
Aber Mrs. Hudsons Meinung war ihm wichtig.

 

Gemeinsam mit Lestrade sah er sich den Tatort an. Zum Glück waren weder Donovan noch Anderson vor Ort, den John konnte nicht dafür einstehen, dass er nicht auch was die Beleidigungen dieser beiden betraf Sherlocks Erbe angetreten hätte. So konnte er sich auf die Leich und das Tatgeschehen konzentrieren.  
Der Mann war erstochen worden. Mitten ins Herz.  
Er lag auf den untersten Stufen der Treppe. John überprüfte ein paar Dinge und sagte dann:  
„Tot seit etwa zwei Stunden. Stich ins Herz. Er war, wie es aussieht, auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Arbeitet... nun, ich würde sagen in einer Zoohandlung oder etwas vergleichbarem. Verheiratet... aber die Ehefrau war es wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich schätze allerdings dass er kein Zufallsopfer war...“

Ein scharfes einziehen von Atemluft, das zu hören war, ließ John aufblicken. Er sah direkt in Lestrades völlig verblüfftes Gesicht.  
„Was?“ fragte John unsicher.  
„Du... hast dich gerade angehört wie Sherlock.“  
„Oh.“  
Ja, jetzt wurde John bewusst, dass er da gerade ein paar Dinge zusammen... deduziert hatte. Er hatte wohl mehr von Sherlock gelernt, als er selber geglaubt hatte, denn diese Dinge waren ihm geradezu in die Augen gesprungen.  
Das Dauerticket für eine bestimmte Linie der Tube und das Lunchpaket, die beide implizierten, dass er auf dem Weg zur Arbeit gewesen war.   
Die Haare von verschiedenen Kleintieren auf seiner Jacke sowie die Rechnung eines Tiernahrungs- Großhändlers, der seine Ware nicht selbst vertrieb sondern ausschließlich an en-Detail-Händler lieferte. Was bewies, dass er nicht einfach nur ein Haustierbesitzer war sondern in einem entsprechenden Geschäft tätig war.  
Der Ehering, dessen Zustand bewies, das der Tote glücklich verheiratet gewesen war.  
Und zu guter Letzt: die Art und weise wie er drapiert worden war. Wie der Ausweis des Toten in seine Hand gedrückt worden war. Das wiederum machte klar, dass er ein gezielt ausgewähltes Opfer gewesen war.  
Alles ganz offensichtlich, dachte John und schmunzelte leicht. Wie es aussah, hatte er tatsächlich Sherlocks Erbe angetreten.

„Mickey Clifton“ sagte er Ausweis. Ein paar Telefonate später durch Lestrade, und sie wussten dass er der Inhaber der Tierhandlung „Cat's Paradise“ war.  
Und während John über all das nachdachte, nachdem der arme Kerl abtransportiert und er Tatort aufs genaueste untersucht und anschließend wieder freigegeben worden war, machte sich Lestrade an die unschöne Aufgabe, die Witwe des Ermordeten zu informieren.

John hatte erst mal noch mit Mrs Hudson einen Tee getrunken und der alten Dame versichert, sie könne sich jederzeit an ihn wenden, wenn sie jemanden zum Reden brachte. Sie hatte ihn umarmt mit Tränen in den Augen, denn in diesem Augenblick hatten sie beide Sherlock besonders vermisst.  
Er hatte bei ihr gewartet, bis ihre Schwester eingetroffen war, um sie für eine Weile zu sich zu holen. Mrs. Hudson wollte nicht im Hause bleiben, solange der Mörder nicht gefasst wäre, der es immerhin geschafft hatte, eine Leiche auf der Treppe IM Haus zu deponieren. John konnte das gut verstehen.

Und nun saß er wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer und grübelte.  
Irgendwas an der Sache ließ ihn nicht los. Da war etwas, was er eigentlich sehen sollte, aber es wollte nicht in sein Bewusstsein vordringen.  
Er grübelte und grübelte. Draussen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden.

Das ganze überwältigte John, und er dachte:  
'Hoffentlich habe ich mir nicht zu viel vorgenommen. Ich bin da in Fußstapfen getreten, die zu groß für mich sind. Dieser Aufgabe bin ich doch niemals gewachsen, ich fürchte, ich werde sie alle enttäuschen.'  
Er seufzte.

„Ich wünschte,“ sagte er zu sich selbst, „ich wünschte so sehr, Sherlock wäre jetzt hier.“  
Und in diesem Augenblick hörte er die Türglocke läuten.


	8. Sekunden der Ohnmacht

Ein wenig verwirrt, da die Türglocke ihn so aus einen Gedanken gerissen hatte, stand er auf und ging zur Wohnungstür. Da Mrs. Hudson nicht da war, die normalerweise unten die Haustür öffnen würde, musste er selber die Treppe hinunter laufen.  
Als er vor der Tür stand, ging ihm durch den Kopf, wie leichtsinnig das doch gerade war. Er war alleine im Hause. Vielleicht sollte er beim nächsten Male seine Waffe dabei haben...  
Nun, erst einmal schaute er durch den Türspion und sah... nichts.  
Scheinbar stand niemand davor.

John zögerte. Er war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, natürlich konnte jemand, der böses im Schilde führte, sich so stellen, dass er durch den Spion nicht zu sehen war, und dann, wenn die Tür geöffnet worden wäre, über ihn herfallen.  
Also drehte er um, lief hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete die kleine Schublade, in der sich seine alte Militärwaffe befand. Er wog sie kurz unschlüssig in der Hand, doch dann steckt er sie in seinen Hosenbund und streifte seinen Pullover drüber.

Unten wieder vor der Tür angekommen, fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihm so auch nichts nützen würde und nahm sie wieder in die Hand. Die ganze Situation verunsicherte ihn zutiefst, und das, obwohl er immer noch im Herzen Soldat war und weiß Gott schon wesentlich gefährlichere und dramatischere Situationen erlebt hatte. Aber einem offen Feind auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber zu treten war einfach etwas anderes als diese Sorge vor dem versteckten Gegner.  
Nun, jedenfalls war John vieles, aber kein Feigling und so öffnete er die Tür zur Straße, trat hinaus mit der Hand in der Waffe und sah sich um.

Niemand war zu sehen.  
John schüttelte den Kopf und trat zurück ins Haus.  
Was zum Teufel...?  
Hatte er sich das Türleuten vielleicht nur eingebildet? Du liebe Güte, ein bisschen begann er zu befürchten, dass er so langsam anfing, komplett durchzudrehen.  
Vielleicht... nun vielleicht sollte er doch wieder einmal seine Psychologin aufsuchen... nicht, dass er wirklich glaubte, dass es ihm viel nützen würde.  
Also schloss er erst einmal die Tür und ging zurück ins Haus.

Langsam schritt er die Treppe hoch. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Ja, er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand. Es war einfach alles zu viel, und Sherlock fehlte ihm.  
Verdammt, er fehlte ihm so sehr!  
John spürte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Er betrat sein Wohnzimmer, ging zu dem Sessel, der schon immer, von Anfang an, seit er hier wohnte, „sein Sessel“ gewesen war.  
Wie oft hatte er hier gesessen und seinem verrückten Genie beim Violinspiel zugehört...  
Er setzte sich, zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und hing seinen Erinnerungen nach.

Plötzlich hörte er...  
Er hörte einen Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür und wandte erschrocken seinen Blick in diese Richtung.   
Jedes Haar in seinem Nacken stellte sich sofort auf, sein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung, zum Kampf oder zur Flucht bereit, während seine Hand nach der Waffe griff.  
Das Schloss drehte sich und langsam wurde die Tür aufgeschoben.

Jemand trat in den Raum, und zu Johns größter Überraschung stand vor ihm ein Mann, mit dem er in keinster Weise gerechnet hatte.  
Ein langer eleganter Belstaff- Mantel.  
Ein Kopf voller wilder, schwarzer Locken.

Sherlock.

„Sherlock? Sherlock...!“ schrie John, während ihm seine Sig Sauer aus der Hand fiel und laut krachend auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
Seine Knie zitterten, seine Stimme versagte.  
Und noch bevor er die Lage weiter erfassen konnte, schwanden ihm die Sinne, und er sank zu Boden.

 

Als John wieder zu sich kam, lag er an der selben Stelle auf dem Teppich und eine Gestalt hockte neben ihm.  
Eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt, allerdings jetzt zusammengesunken, auf Knien neben ihm.  
John wagte zuerst nicht, die Augen zu erheben, er zögerte, doch dann tat er es doch.  
Die Gestalt neben ihm war tatsächlich Sherlock.  
Er hatte also nicht geträumt.

. . . 

Oder?  
Sherlock sagte nichts. Kein Wort.  
Er berührte John nicht, er schaute nur mit großen ängstlichen Augen, und dann, als John sich aufsetzte, sich die Schläfen rieb und sagte: „Keine Sorge, es geht mir gut,“ mit deutlicher Erleichterung im Blick.

Was zum Teufel war hier los? John versuchte, die Situation irgendwie zu erfassen und zu ordnen. Doch er wusste einfach nicht, was mit ihm geschah.  
Das war Sherlock, der hier nun neben ihm stand.  
Das war er doch, oder?  
Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, um den Mann vor ihm zu berühren, doch der schüttelte, noch immer schweigend, den Kopf, machte aber mit den Händen ganz eindeutig eine abwehrende Geste.  
„Gut, ich fasse dich nicht an, wenn du das nicht willst,“ sagte John und wurde sich noch einmal heftig bewusst, was er hier tat: er sprach mit jemandem, der eigentlich gar nicht hier sein konnte, der doch tot war....  
Und dann wurde ihm die Sache klar.

Das hier war nicht Sherlock. Nicht wirklich.  
Es war nur Johns Hirngespinst.  
John erinnerte sich: Die Schockphase, in der man glaubte den Verstorbenen zu sehen...  
die ungesunde Art zu trauern...  
die Tatsache, dass er diese Phase wohl ganz augenscheinlich noch lange nicht überwunden hatte...

Sherlock war tot, daran gab es nichts zu deuteln.  
Und er, John, schnappte ganz offenbar über.  
Er holte tief Luft, versuchte, die Tränen zurückzudrängen und schaffte es doch nicht.

Weinend brach er auf dem Boden zusammen.


	9. ganz bestimmt, aber nicht jetzt

Die Gestalt hockte die ganze Zeit schweigend und besorgt blickend neben ihm.   
Die Gestalt... John, der sich langsam ein wenig beruhigte, beschloss, die Erscheinung allen inneren Widerständen und äußeren Umständen zum Trotz einfach „Sherlock“ zu nennen, auch wenn er sich darüber im klaren war, dass das sein Problem nicht unbedingt besser machte. Es wäre sicher wesentlich gesünder, wenn es ihm gelänge loszulassen. Aber schließlich ist der Mensch kein Automat, und es gibt keinen Knopf, mit dem man unerwünschte seelische Probleme einfach ausschalten kann.  
Er hatte nun ein mal diese Halluzination und musste jetzt irgendwie versuchen, damit umzugehen.

John atmete langsam tief durch und rieb sich über das tränenfeuchte Gesicht.   
Langsam rappelte er sich auf. Die Gest... “Sherlock“ erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„Ich... ich mache uns einen Tee, ja?“ sagte John.  
Sherlock nickte.  
Also ging John unsicher in die Küche hinüber und nahm eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und nach kurzem zögern dann auch Sherlocks Lieblingstasse. Er nahm zwei Teebeutel aus dem Schrank und goss, nachdem der Kessel auf dem Herd gepfiffen hatte, beide auf.

Vielleicht, so dachte er sich, würde sein Verstand begreifen, das es Sherlock nicht mehr gab, wenn er später die zweite Tasse noch unangetastet hier auf dem Tisch stehen sehen würde. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch noch ein Sandwich machen? Ja, das war eine gute Idee.  
Als nahm er Weißbrot aus dem Schrank, Schinken, Tomaten Sandwichcreme aus dem Kühlschrank und begann, ein Sandwich zuzubereiten, so wie es Sherlock immer am liebsten gemocht hatte. Wenn er den überhaupt mal was gegessen hatte. Und während er zwei belegte Brote vorbereitete, eines für sich und eines für „Sherlock“, merkte er, dass er richtig Hunger hatte. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal mit Appetit einen Mahlzeit verspeist? Nun,genau genommen, vor Sherlocks Tot...

Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und begann zu essen. Und während dessen hing er nun wieder seinen Gedanken nach und versuchte einen Weg zu finden, mit der Situation umzugehen. Er war so tief in sich selbst versunken, dass er nicht mehr auf seine Umwelt achtete.  
Als er einige Zeit später wieder zu sich kam, saß „Sherlock“ ihm gegenüber.  
John ließ den Blick über den Tisch schweifen und musste zu seiner größten Verblüffung feststellen, dass sowohl die zweite Teetasse leer als auch das zweite Sandwich verschwunden war.  
Er jappste erschrocken und versuchte, zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Scheinbar war sein Geisteszustand schlimmer, als befürchtet. Nicht nur dass er seinen verstorbenen Mitbewohner halluzinierte. Nun schien er auch noch selber unbewusst Handlungen durchzuführen, die ihm selber vorgaukeln sollten, dass besagter Mitbewohner tatsächlich hier bei ihm war. Das nahm nun eindeutig sehr bedenkliche Züge an.

Erneut ging John ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich sein Laptop. Wieder recherchierte er im Internet zum Thema Trauerpsychologie.  
Ude ja, es gab anscheinend, wissenschaftlich belegt, solche Fälle, wo der Patient (John hasste es, von sich selbst als dem Patienten zu denken, aber es war wohl an der Zeit, sich den Tatsachen zu stellen...) sich so sehr in den Wunsch hineinsteigerte, der Verstorbene sei noch am Leben, dass er selber Handlungen ausführte, die vorgeblich der geliebt Mensch ausgeführt haben solle, um sich selbst vorzumachen, er wäre noch da; und auch dass der Patient sich in solchen Fällen selber nicht erinnerte, die Handlungen begangen zu haben war wohl kein seltenes Phänomen.

Joh seufzte.  
„Sherlock“ saß ihm wieder gegenüber und sah ihn fragend an.  
Nun, es gab nun keinen Zweifel mehr. John war offensichtlich von seiner Trauer so überwältigt, dass eine Psyche Schaden genommen hatte. Es führte kein Weg mehr daran vorbei. Er brauchte professionelle Hilfe.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich an Mycroft wenden? Sosehr er auf den auch immer noch wütend und sauer war. Aber Mycroft würde sicherlich nicht zögern, ihm einen guten Therapeuten zu besorgen. Und jemand, den Mycroft empfahl, würde auf jeden Fall erstens sein Handwerk verstehen und ihm tatsächlich helfen können und zweitens diskret sein. Da konnte man sicher sein.

Gut, also Mycroft.  
Er würde sich an ihn wenden.  
Ja, er würde es tun.  
Aber...  
nicht jetzt.

John war nicht dumm, und ihm war schon klar, dass all das, was er vorschob, um diesen Schritt nicht jetzt zu gehen, nichts weiter waren als Ausreden um das unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern. Aber er hatte nicht die Kraft, dagegen anzugehen. So viel war geschehen, er fühlte sich ausgebrannt und ausgelaugt und hatte nicht die Energie, all die notwendigen Schritte einzuleiten.  
Außerdem wurde ausgerechnet jetzt so viel von ihm verlangt.

Alle Welt erwartete, dass er Moriarty zur Strecke bringen würde.  
Man sah zu ihm auf, man erhoffte sich so viel von ihm. Und er würde diese Erwartungen kaum erfüllen können, wenn er in einer anstrengenden Psychotherapie steckte...

„Wirklich, John?“ ertönte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Erschrocken blickte er auf. Sie klang so sehr nach Sherlock.  
Doch nein, „Sherlock“ saß nach wie vor schweigend da. Mit diesem Lächeln, der Mund gespitzt, die Augen am blitzen..., dieses Lächeln, dass er immer nur für ihn, John, gehabt hatte.  
Aber er schwieg.  
Die Stimme ertönte einfach nur in Johns Kopf.  
„Du bist ein Idiot John. Du solltest dich zuerst um deine Gesundheit kümmern...“  
Ja, nun war klar, dass diese Stimme nur imaginär war, den Sherlock, der manchmal tagelang nichts gegessen und nicht geschlafen hatte, um, wie er sagte, besser denken zu können, würde so etwas nicht sagen.  
John konnte nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln.

„Nun gut,“ sagte John, „Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Und wo du nun schon einmal da bist,“   
und er nickte der „Sherlock“- Halluzination zu, „kannst du mir genau so gut helfen.“  
„Sherlock“ strahlte und nickte.  
„Also,“ sagte John, „wir haben einen Verbrecher zu fangen. Und ich denke, ich werde für dich.... nun für mich... einfach einmal alles rekapitulieren, was ich herausgefunden habe. Das wird sicherlich helfen, alle Fakten zu ordnen.“  
Das Trugbild sah ihn begeistert an.  
„Also...“ und John begann zu reden.  
Er redete und redete und schaute alles durch,was er auf seinem Laptop gespeichert hatte.

Und... es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an, „Sherlock“ bei sich zu haben.  
Er wusste, dass das eigentlich nicht so sein sollte.  
Aber dennoch.  
Die Anwesenheit von „Sherlock“ gab ihm Sicherheit. Geborgenheit.  
Und er fühlte sich seit langem wieder in der Baker Street zu Hause.


	10. augenblicklich stockt der Atem

John gewöhnte sich erstaunlich schnell an „Sherlocks“ Gesellschaft.  
Er sprach mit ihm, auch wenn er weiterhin keine Antworten erhielt. Nun, das stimmte nicht so ganz, Sherlock antwortete, jedoch nicht mit Worten. Seine Augen, seine Mine, seien Gesten jedoch waren beredt genug.   
John fühlte sich wohl in „Sherlocks“ Gegenwart. Der Alltag, der sich einbürgerte, war angenehm. Wenn John morgens aus dem Haus ging, stand Sherlock mit vom Schlaf verstrubbeltem Locken neben der Wohnungstür und verabschiedete ihn mit einem Lächeln.  
Wenn er vom Dienst zurückkam, wartete er ebendort und begrüße ihn, wiederum mit einem Lächeln.   
„Sherlock“ war an seiner Seite, wenn immer John sich daran machte, die Akten, Unterlagen etc. durchzusehen, die den Fall Moriarty betrafen. Er fuhr nicht mehr zu Yard, er arbeitete das alles zu Hause durch. Lestrade gegenüber hatte er das damit begründet, dass er zu erschöpft sein, dass das alles ihn zu sehr mitgenommen hatte. Und das war ja nicht mal falsch.

Von „Sherlocks“ Gegenwart hatte er natürlich nichts erzählt. Das hatte er wohlweislich nicht nur Lestrade verschwiegen. Denn es war klar, dass seine psychischen... Unzulänglichkeiten nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen sollten. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt.  
Wenn es ihm tatsächlich gelingen sollte, Moriarty zu packen, dann sähe die Sache anders aus.

Hin und wieder kam Besuch in die Wohnung in der Baker Street. Als allererstes Mrs. Hudson. Sie hatte einfach nach ihm sehen wollen. Allerdings hatte sie sich, nachdem er sie einmal ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit lautstark angeschrien hatte (er hatte sich hinterher sofort entschuldigt...) angewöhnt, zu klopfen und sich zu melden und nicht mehr einfach so bei ihm hereinzuplatzen.   
Lestrade kam regelmäßig vorbei, brachte neue Akten und nahm durchgearbeitete mit.  
Stamford sah nach dem rechten.  
Einmal hatte sogar Mycroft höchstpersönlich geruht...der war allerdings von John recht kurz abgefertigt worden und hatte kein weiteres Mal versucht, hier aufzutauchen.

Wenn Besuch da war, war „Sherlock“ nicht hier. Nun, das war ja auch logisch, denn dann war Johns Psyche mit der Realität beschäftigt und hatte keine Zeit für ihre „Spinnereien.“ Aber sobald er wieder allein war, tauchte „Sherlock“ wieder auf und setzte sich zu ihm.

Wenn John die Akten durchging, tat er das laut. Er las vor, sprach seine Gedankengänge aus, teilte „Sherlock“ seine Schlussfolgerungen mit.  
Das Trugbild hörte ihm dabei interessiert zu und ließ ihn deutlich wissen,was er davon hielt.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, krauste die Stirn, zog die Augenbrauen hoch, setzte diesen „Wirklich! John! Sei doch kein Idiot!“ Blick auf.   
Und erstaunlicherweise half ihm das. Es brachte ihn in seinen Forschungen wirklich voran, das ganze mit „Sherlock“ durchzugehen. Seine Gedanken wurden dadurch fokussierter, seine Schlussfolgerungen logischer, seine Erkenntnisse klarer.  
Sie diskutierten regelrecht, wobei John sprach und Sherlock mit Körpersprache und Gestik reagierte. Das ganze war fruchtbar und John genoss diesen Austausch.

Selten nur ließ er den Gedanken aufblitzen, dass das nicht gesund für ihn sein könne...  
Es war ihm egal. Er wollte es nicht ändern, und insgeheim fürchtete er den Tag, an dem er sich den Tatsachen stellen müsste und auch „Sherlock“ würde hergeben müssen, nachdem er Sherlock ja nun schon verloren hatte. Und deswegen blendete er diese Gedanken aus, so gut er konnte und genoss es einfach wie es war.

 

Die „Diskussionen“ mit „Sherlock“ brachten ihm nach und nach eine Erkenntnis, die ihn mit großem Unbehagen erfüllte:  
Moriarty musste deutlich näher an Sherlock dran gewesen sein, als sie es bisher vermutet hatten.  
Die bisherige Annahme, all das, was Moriarty über Sherlock wusste hätte daher gerührt, was Mycroft Moriarty , wenn auch in bester Absicht, mitgeteilt hatte, erwies sich als unzureichend. Sherlock und Mycroft liebten sich zwar auf ihre eigene, verquere Holmes'sche Weise, standen sich aber nicht sehr nahe. So dass Mycroft viele der Details aus Sherlocks aktuellem Leben, Überwachung hin oder her, einfach nicht gewusst haben konnte.  
Nein, Moriarty hatte ganz offensichtlich Dinge über Sherlock gewusst, die so sehr persönlicher Natur waren, dass seine Kenntnisse weit darüber hinaus gegangen sein mussten.  
Und das ließ nur eine Schluss zu:  
Moriartys Informant musste ganz nah an Sherlock dran gewesen sein. 

 

John hatte gerade einen Schluck Tee nehmen wollen, als er diese Gedanken fasste und auch den Gedanken, der sich als Folge dessen geradezu aufdrängte.  
Er begann zu zittern.  
Nein. Oh Gott. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht das.

„Sherlock“ sah ihn fragend an. Dieser Blick bedeutet: 'Was ist los, John?'  
„Nichts,“ stotterte John, „es ist... nichts...“  
„Sherlock“ zog auffordernd die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Und zum ersten Male, seit er da war, berührte er John.  
Er streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und legte sie auf Johns Arm. Es stand schlimm um John, denn der glaubte diese Berührung auch wirklich zu spüren.  
Er schluckte. Er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.  
Er riss die Augen auf, und sagte mit zitternder Stimme:  
„Was... wenn ich... wenn ich selber... ohne es zu ahnen... Moriartys Informant gewesen bin... und meinen besten Freund ans Messer geliefert habe?“   
John bebte am ganzen Körper.

„Sherlock“ sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.  
„Aber...“ stotterte John, „wenn meine Psyche nun nicht erst seit... seinem... Tod... so verrückt spielt? Was wenn ich schon vorher... unter einer ernsthaften mentalen Störung litt? Eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit? Oder unter so etwas wie Fernhypnose stand...?“ John war kurz davor, in hysterisches Schluchzen auszubrechen.  
„Sherlock“ rang verzweifelt die Hände. Er schüttelte immer noch energisch den Kopf.  
Dann beugte er sich vor und legte vorsichtig die Arme um John. John vermeinte die Umarmung zu spüren. Er ließ sich hineinsinken, völlig egal, dass sie ja nur eingebildet war und versuchte, langsam zu atmen.  
Und da hörte er eine leise Stimme. Diesmal nicht nur in seinem Kopf.  
Sie klang an sein Ohr. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, das er kurz davor war, völlig überzuschnappen, denn außer ihm war nun mal niemand hier im Raume, Trugbilder hin oder her.  
„Nein,“ klang die eingebildete Stimme leise.  
„Nicht du, John. Niemals du.“

Und so merkwürdig das auch war:  
Er glaubte „Sherlock“. Eine gewisse Ruhe überkam ihn.   
Er glaubte es, auch wenn das jeglicher Logik widersprach.  
Er beschloss, ein wenig Joggen zu gehen um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
Und sich danach wieder an seien Nachforschungen zu machen.  
„Sherlock“ würde ihm dabei helfen.


	11. Moriarty

Moriarty war unruhig. Zum allerersten mal, seit der Wettkampf mit dem großen Detektiv Sherlock Holmes begonnen hatte.  
Zum allerersten Male schien es, als würden diejenigen, die Recht und Gesetzt vertraten, und somit an vorderster Front der von Sherlock immer wie eine Art Schoßhündchen behandelte Dr. John Hamish Watson, Moriarty unangenehm nahe kommen.  
Wie es aussah, war es ein Fehler gewesen, Watson zu unterschätzen. Er schien doch mehr zu können, als Sherlocks Stöckchen zu apportieren.

Irgendetwas ging vor. Watson schien, wenn man mit ihm sprach, seltsam abwesend und hochkonzentriert zugleich. Er schien in der Sache aber wirklich und wahrhaftig weiterzukommen und hatte Erkenntnisse gewonnen, die Moriarty überhaupt nicht gefielen.  
Er hatte herausgefunden, das das Verbrechergenie Sherlock ganz, ganz nahe gewesen war. Im allerengsten Kreise der Menschen, denen Sherlock vertraute, sofern ein Soziopath wie er eben Vertrauen konnte. Ganz nah, unter den Menschen, die einige seiner persönlichen Angewohnheiten kannten; die wussten, wie er tickte; die ihm so nahe waren, dass sie ihm eine gewisse Zuneigung vorspiegeln konnten, die Sherlock, in menschlichen Gefühlen unerfahren, als solche hingenommen hatte.

Moriarty wahr gar nicht wohl bei der Sache. Die Selbstsicherheit, die dem kriminellen Superhirn sonst so eigen war, war ein wenig am bröckeln.  
Was konnte man tun, wenn dieser so unscheinbare und doch so erstaunliche Doktor Watson tatsächlich herausfinden würde, wer Moriarty war? Ein wenig ärgerte Moriarty sich über sich selber... die Sache mit der Leiche in der Baker Sitzreet, der Hinweis auf das Katz und Maus Spiel war überflüssig gewesen. Nun, wie es schien hatte John diesen Hinweis nicht verstanden. Mickey. Wie Mickey Mouse. Cats Paradise, wie Katze. Katz und Maus Spiel. Sherlock hätte das sofort...

Aber vermutlich lag genau da die Krux an der Sache.  
Sherlocks Hirn war wie Moriartys. Logisch, blitzschnell, die Fäden im Spiel sofort entwirrend.  
Watsons Hirn jedoch war bodenständig, simpel, es hatte einen mehr praktischen Verstand. Etwas was Moriarty gänzlich abging, und das war es wohl, was dem Verbrechergenie nun gefährlich zu werden schien.

Moriarty seufzte.  
Was war also zu tun?  
John Watson zu töten wäre das einfachste gewesen, aber... wo blieb denn da der Reiz, wo bliebe da die Spannung? Nein, besser wäre es wohl, ihm ein anderes Opfer vor die Füße zu werfen. Jemanden, den er verdächtigen konnte.  
Moriarty grinste.  
Lassen wir also das Katz und Mausspiel, dachte Londons finsterster Kopf. Spielen wir lieber Scharade.

Moriarty kicherte und machte sich ans Werk.

 

* * *

Mycroft Holmes rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der linken Hand über die Nasenwurzel und krauste die Stirn.   
Was zum Teufel ging da vor?  
Warum funktionierte die Überwachung in John Watsons Wohnung in der Baker Street nicht?  
Was, Herrgott noch mal, verheimlichte der kleine Doktor nicht nur vor ihm sondern offensichtlich auch vor allen anderen?   
Wieso klappte nichts wie geplant?  
Wieso schienen die Pläne, die er mit Sherlock so genau ausgeklügelt hatte, noch bevor der vom Dach des Barts gesprungen war, nicht zu funktionieren?  
Und warum vermisste er seinen Bruder so sehr, obwohl sie sich doch nie wirklich einig gewesen waren, und obwohl er genau wusste...  
Ach verdammt.  
Er seufzte und machte sich daran, die losen Fäden aufzusammeln und zu einem logischen Flechtwerk zu verknüpfen.  
Es würde nicht einfach werden.


	12. aberwitzige Augenblicke

Jemand, der Sherlock ganz nahe gestanden hatte.  
John war entsetzt über die Tatsache, und tief in ihm lauerte noch immer ein kleines bisschen die Angst, dass er selber dafür verantwortlich gewesen wäre.  
„Sherlock“ hatte das ganz energisch von sich gewiesen und eigentlich glaubte John es selber auch nicht, denn zeigte nicht das, was hier gerade mit ihm uns seiner Psyche geschah, dass eher zu viel als zu wenig Loyalität in ihm steckte?  
Gut.  
Aber wer war es sonst?

Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass nicht nur ein Informant, sondern Moriarty selber in Sherlocks unmittelbarer Nähe Umgang gepflegt haben musste.  
Hier zu Hause, oder auf Arbeit.  
Hier zu Hause gab es nur ihn, und das hatte er ja erst einmal zu Seite geschoben.  
Blieb also die Arbeit.  
Da gab es einerseits Greg Lestrade. Denn der war, was all die Fälle betrifft, geradezu auf Tuchfühlung mit Sherlock gewesen und hatte ihn darüber hinaus auch sehr gut persönlich gekannt. Nicht selten hatte man ihn hier in der Baker Street angetroffen. Er schien sich für Sherlock verantwortlich zu fühlen, weil er ihn damals quasi in der Gosse aufgelesen hatte und ihn dazu gebracht hatte, von den Drogen loszukommen, etwas was Mycroft vorab nicht geschafft hatte, und ihn einem einigermaßen geregeltes Leben zuzuführen, indem er ihn vor die Wahl stellte: Mithilfe bei Fällen nur, wenn Sherlock clean blieb.  
Lestrade kannte viele von Sherlocks Angewohnheiten. Mehr als zum Beispiel Mycroft...

Wobei man auch Mycroft nicht ausschließen konnte.  
Sicher, es schien, als wüsste der erschreckend wenig über das, was seinen Bruder in der Zeit vor seinem Sprung vom Barts so getrieben und berührt hatte.  
Aber konnte man sich sicher sein, dass dieser Mann nicht einfach ein großer Schauspieler war? John hielt nicht viel von Mycroft Holmes, und es hätte ihn nicht wirklich gewundert, wenn sich Sherlocks eigener Bruder, der sich ja schon in der Vergangenheit als Sherlocks Erzfeind bezeichnet hatte, sich am Ende tatsächlich als sein wahrer Erzfeind Moriarty herausstellen würde...  
Nun, andererseits war das denn doch sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Wen gab es noch? Anderson... nein, der hasste Sherlock zu offen und war außerdem eben nicht nah genau an ihm dran.

Aber Mike Stamford. Der sich als der gute warmherzige Freund zeigte... eine perfekte Tarnung für einen Verbrecher mit finsteren Absichten. Und außerdem war Sherlock beinahe täglich am Barts gewesen, und hatte Mike dort in vieles einbezogen. Mike war wiederum oft bei ihnen gewesen...

John schüttelte sich, als ihm klar wurde, wie furchtbar das war, wirklich jedem in seinem nahen Umfeld zu misstrauen, und ganz besonders denjenigen, die ihm nahestanden und sich um ihn sorgten...  
Moriarty, dieser Verbrecher, hatte nicht nur unzählige Verbrechen begangen, hatte nicht nur Sherlock in den Tod gerieben... nein, nun begann er auch noch, Johns Gemüt mit Misstrauen zu vergiften.

 

John saß in seinem Sessel und hatte eine Tasse Tee vor sich in den Händen.  
„Sherlock“ war gerade nicht zu sehen. Die Tür zu dem inzwischen leerstehenden Schlafzimmer war zu. John grübelte, ob er wohl „Sherlock“ dort im Bett vorfinden würde, wenn er sie jetzt öffnen würde...und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ab er es überhaupt wissen wollte. 

Er grübelte vor sich hin.  
Jemand ganz nah in Sherlocks Umgebung... sicher, aber wer? Und wie sollte er das nur herausfinden?  
Und plötzlich schoss ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
Jemand, der Sherlock ganz nah war, war Moriarty... und niemand konnte sagen, ob es sich tatsächlich um einen Mann handelte...!  
Was, wenn es eine Frau war?  
Eine Frau, die Sherlock wirklich gut kannte?

Mrs. Hudson????

John begann zu zittern.  
Oh Gott.  
So schrecklich dieser Gedanken war, würde er einfach alles erklären.  
Mrs. Hudson war tagtäglich in ihrer Nähe.  
Sie kannte Sherlock wie kaum jemand sonst.  
Sie kannte seine Angewohnheiten.  
Und sie hätte alles mögliche an die Zeitungen verraten könne.   
Hätte Anrufe fingieren können.  
Sie hätte auch selber die Leiche in 221b Baker Street platzieren können.  
Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, um so möglicher schien es ihm.

Er war froh, das „Sherlock“ gerade durch Abwesenheit glänzte.  
Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit ihm auseinandersetzen.  
Er sah alles durch, was er hier hatte. Sämtliche Unterklagen, Fallakten, Videos.  
Und je mehr er sich damit befasste, desto mehr wurde ihm klar: da passte alles.

John war zutiefst erschrocken.  
Er wollte nicht, dass Mrs. Hudson Moriarty war. Es hatte diese gute alte Frau lieb gewonnen, er hatte ihr vertraut, als einziger in diesem ganzen Chaos.  
Und doch... alles wies darauf hin.

Was sollte er nun tun?  
Er müsste mit jemandem reden.  
Nun ja, er müsste seine Vermutungen Scotland Yard mitteilen, aber vorher, bevor er das tat, wollte er mit jemanden unter vier Augen reden.  
Aber wem konnte er denn jetzt noch Vertrauen?  
Lestrade schied aus, weil er zum Yard gehörte.  
Anderson und Donovan sowieso.  
Mycroft... nein. Mein Gott.  
Stamford... nun, auch er gehörte,wenn man sich nicht auf Mrs. Hudson versteifte, zum Kreis der Verdächtigen. Also nein.  
Seine ewig betrunkene Schwester Harry... niemals.  
Wer blieb dann also noch?

Er seufzte. Molly Hooper.  
Die kleine, naive, schüchterne und so liebe Molly, die ebenso tief wie er trauerte, weil sie in Sherlock verliebt gewesen war.  
Molly würde ihm zuhören.

John sah noch einmal zu der Tür von Sherlocks... „Sherlocks“ Schlafzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg.


	13. Sekunden, in denen ein Herz zerbrecht

John saß bei Molly zu Hause auf dem Sofa.  
Er war unruhig. Seine Hände lagen in seinem Schoss, während er sie nervös knetete.  
Er überlegte hin und her, wie er beginnen soll und war dankbar, dass er noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hatte, weil Molly in der Küche rumorte und Tee bereitete.  
War es überhaupt eine gute Idee gewesen, hierherzukommen? Immerhin hatte Sherlocks Tod Molly auch sehr mitgenommen. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, ebenso wie John, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie es ihm gegenüber gestanden hatte. Den Mut dazu hatte John nie aufgebracht...  
War es also zumutbar, dass er Molly, deren Herz ebenso wie das seine mit der Trauer zu kämpfen hatte, hineinzog und mit alledem belastete?

Er hatte sie seit Sherlocks Sprung vom Dach des Barts nicht mehr wirklich gesprochen. Kurze Begegnungen. Ein paar freundliche Worte. Aber keine wirkliche Unterhaltung.  
Und dennoch hatte sie ihn, als er eben vor der Tür stand und darum bat, dass sie ihm zuhören möge, weil er etwas auf dem Herzen hätte, ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern hineingelassen, und nun machte sie ihm erst einmal eine beruhigende Tasse Tee.

„Also, John,“ sagte sie, nachdem sie ihm eine Tasse Earl Grey ausgehändigt hatte.  
„Was ist es, was dich bedrückt?“  
John nahm einen Schluck, und dann begann er zu erzählen. Zu schildern, was er herausgefunden hatte.  
Und schließlich äußerte er seinen Verdacht gegenüber Mrs. Hudson.

Molly riss die schönen, warmen Augen erschrocken auf.  
„Mrs. Hudson? Wie ko... ich meine, das kann doch nicht sein! Nicht Mrs. Hudson!“  
Sie hustete und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß,“ sagte John, „ich mag es auch kaum für möglich halten, Herr Gott, ich wünsche mir, dass es nicht wahr ist. Aber... es gibt einfach vieles, was darauf hin deutet.“  
Und noch einmal setzte er Molly Stück für Stück auseinander, welche Gedanken und Hinweise ihn zu diesem Schluss geführt hatten.

Schließlich schwiegen sie.  
„Du denkst, dass Mrs. Hudson Moriarty ist? Sie soll damit letztendlich Schuld sein an seinem Tod? Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie uns alle so sehr getäuscht haben könnte? Dass du überhaupt so getäuscht werden könntest?“  
John schluckte.  
„Ich habe mich eigentlich nie für so naiv gehalten“ sagte er leise. „Aber ich glaube mehr und mehr, dass ich zu sehr dazu neige, das Gute im Menschen zu sehen... ach ich weiß doch auch nicht.“  
Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.  
„Was soll ich jetzt tun, Molly? Ich meine, mir ist klar, dass ich Lestrade informieren muss, und er und seine Leute werden die Wahrheit herausfinden. Aber... wie soll ich damit umgehen, dass sie, die Frau, die Sherlock und mir jahrelang wie eine Art Großmutter war, Schuld daran ist, dass Sherlock vom Dach des Barts in den Tod gesprungen ist?!“

„Was?!“  
Das Wort aus Mollys Mund war regelrecht ein Aufschrei.  
„Aber er ist nicht...“ Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund als hätte sie etwas ausgeplaudert.  
„Was ist er nicht?“ fragte John.  
Molly schwieg. John packte sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie.  
„Molly! Was ist er nicht!“  
„Ich... er...“ Molly stotterte und errötete.  
„Molly, verdammt, raus mit der Sprache!“

Molly holte tief Luft.  
„John, ich dachte du hättest das gewusst. Sherlock ist vom Dach des Barts nicht in den Tod gesprungen. Ich habe ihm geholfen. Es war ein Schauspiel.“

John zitterte am ganzen Leib. Wilde Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.  
„Heißt das er lebt noch?“ schrie er geradezu.  
Molly senkte den Blick mit Tränen in den Augen.   
„Nein,“ hauchte sie. „Das alles war Scharade, um die Möglichkeit zu haben, Moriartys Netzwerk das Handwerk zu legen. Aber sie haben ihn wenige Wochen später in Serbien gefangen genommen und getötet. Es tut mir leid, John. Ich... ich habe gedacht, du wärest in alles eingeweiht gewesen...“

John konnte kaum noch atmen.  
Das alles war zu viel. Die Teetasse fiel ihm aus den Händen und zerschepperte auf den Dielen. Der Boden drehte sich unter seinen Füssen und er sackte ohnmächtig zusammen.

 

Er kam zu sich, als Molly ihm mit einem nassen Waschlappen das Gesicht abwischte.  
„John? John! Wach auf!“  
Er öffnete die Augen.  
„Oh Gott sein Dank, du bist wieder bei Besinnung. John, es tut mir alles so leid!“  
Er stieß sie von sich, er konnte sie nicht ertragen, konnte jetzt niemanden ertragen.  
„John... geht es dir gut?“ fragte sie mit Sorge in der Stimme.

„Nein, verdammt! Es geht mir nicht gut! Es geht mir sogar ziemlich beschissen, Molly! Wie es aussieht, hat mich hier jeder belogen, du und Sherlock und... hattet ihr vor mir irgendwann mal die Wahrheit zu sagen?!!“  
„Er wollte zurückkommen, wenn alles erledigt ist...“ sagte Molly leise.  
„Scheiße!“ schrie John wütend. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde in Stücke brechen.  
„Wer hat mich noch alles belogen? Mycroft? Lestrade? Die halbe Welt?“  
„Nur... Mycroft. Sonst hat niemand Beschied gewusst.“  
„Natürlich,“ sagte John, vor Sarkasmus triefend. „Wer sonst.“

Er stand auf. Molly wollte ihn zurückhalten.  
„Fass mich nicht an!“ schnauzte er, und dann stürmte er aus der Wohnung.  
Konnte eigentlich irgendetwas noch schlimmer werden?  
Und wohin sollte er jetzt?

Es blieb nur eins... zurück in die Baker Street und sich erst einmal klar darüber werden, was er jetzt weiter tun sollte.


	14. Moriarty

Moriarty war zufrieden.  
Nun hatte der gute John Watson also erfahren, dass sein großer brillanter Sherlock ihn gehörig hinter das Licht geführt hatte.  
Hervorragend.  
So durcheinander wie John jetzt war, so aufgebracht und zutiefst verletzt, wäre er sicher nicht in der Lage, seine Nachforschungen effektiv weiter zu betreiben. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde die posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung, die ihn schon einmal eng in ihren Klauen gehabt hatte, ihn auch diesmal wieder packen und vielleicht sogar bis an den Rand der Verzweiflung bringen. An den Rand des Schattens, und einen Schritt darüber hinaus. Immerhin hatte Watson seine Armeewaffe noch, das wusste Moriarty, und, nun ja, man konnte beim letzten Entschluss ja sicher auch ein wenig nachhelfen...  
Jedenfalls war die Situation erst einmal sehr befriedigend.

Als Moriarty damals klar wurde, dass Sherlocks Tod nicht wie geplant seinen Tod bedeuten würde, war das zuerst sehr ärgerlich gewesen.  
Andererseits war Sherlock ein ebenbürtiger Gegner, hatte Moriarty gedacht, und es war nicht uninteressant, das das Spiel, dass sie miteinander spielten, nun doch noch ein wenig weiter gehen würde. Immerhin war Langeweile ein großes Problem, und mit Sherlock wurde es nicht langweilig.  
Wer hätte damals auch ahnen können, dass eines Tages der unscheinbare John Watson dem Verbrechergenie viel näher auf die Fersen Rücken würde...

Nun, Sherlock war nach wenigen Wochen in die Hände von Moriartys Leuten in Serbien gefallen.  
Zuerst hatte das Mastermind überlegt,was man aus der Situation herausholen könnte.  
Doch dann war relativ schnell die Entscheidung gefallen.  
Die Tatsache, dass Sherlock sich so einfach hatte gefangen nehmen lassen, beinahe wie ein Kind beim Hasch-mich-spielen, hatte doch ziemlich enttäuscht.  
Und so hatte Moriarty eine Nachricht gesandt, die einfach nur ein Daumen-nach-unten-Emoji enthielt.   
Wie im alten Rom, dachte der klügste Kopf der Verbrecherwelt. Der Kaiser hat sein Urteil gefällt. 

Die Serben würden sicher noch ihren Spaß mit Sherlock getrieben haben, es war anzunehmen, dass am Ende nicht viel vom Sherlock übriggeblieben war, außer einem blutenden Bündel.  
Nun, vielleicht sollte man John davon mal ein paar Bilder zukommen lassen... Moriarty grinste bösartig. Ja, das wäre doch eine gute Idee.  
Das würde den guten Dr. Watson sicher noch ein wenig mehr aus der Bahn werfen.  
Moriarty nahm das Handy und gab per verschlüsselter Nachricht eine entsprechende Email, selbstverständlich von einem unkenntlich gemachten Absender, in Auftrag.  
Sehr schön, beim Tee trinken hatte man doch immer die besten Ideen.

Wie würde es nun weiter gehen?  
John war ausgeknockt. Davon konnte man ausgehen. Der Gute war einfach zu empfindlich.  
Und so was wollte Soldat gewesen sein.  
Konnte man sich nun zurücklehnen?  
Nun, es wäre wohl besser, die ganze Angelegenheit weiter im Augen zu behalten, besonders auch Mycroft Holmes, denn so recht war dem einfach nicht zu trauen. Der Mann blieb einfach undurchsichtig.  
Nun ja, es gab auch sonst noch eine Menge zu tun, denn obwohl Sherlock seit geraumer Zeit tot war, war Moriartys Organisation doch immer weiter aufgeflogen. Stück für Stück und im Moment wurde die Lage etwas unangenehm. Noch nicht kritisch, soweit würde Moriarty es nicht kommen lassen...  
Aber es war doch lästig, wenn man lange aufgebaute Kontakte nach und nach verlor und wiederherstellen musste.  
Kein Grund also, die Hände in den Schoss zu legen.  
Moriarty klatschte in die Hände und stand auf.  
Es gab viel zu tun.

Aber zuerst einmal konnte Moriarty nicht anders, als noch einmal breit zu grinsen.  
John hatte offensichtlich die Geschehnisse um Sherlocks Sprung nicht verkraftet.  
Sie kicherte.  
Es war aber auch zu köstlich gewesen, wie er vorhin vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte und ihr hatte weismachen wollen, Mrs. Hudson sei Moriarty. Ausgerechnet Mrs. Hudson!   
Sie brach in ein lautes Lachen aus, während sie die Teetassen zu ihrer Spüle brachte.

Molly Moriarty hatte sich seit langem nicht mehr so amüsiert.


	15. Bitte sofort!

John stand immer noch zitternd vor Zorn und Trauer vor der Wohnungstür in der Baker Street. Wie war er doch froh, dass Mrs. Hudson nicht hier war. Er hätte einfach nicht gewusst, wie er ihr hätte gegenüber treten sollen. Sein Verdacht gegen sie brachte ihn beinahe um und er fühlte sich furchtbar.

Außerdem stellte er sich die Frage, ob „Sherlock“ erscheinen würde, wenn er die Wohnung betrat. Es war verrückt, aber er sehnte sich danach, mit ihm, seinem eigenen Hirngespinst, die ganze Sache zu diskutieren. Andererseits fürchtete er sich davor. „Sherlocks“ Anwesenheit, auch wenn der nicht sprach, tat ihm gut und half ihm, klarer und fokussierter zu denken.

John seufzte. Er sehnte sich nach Sherlocks Stimme. Jene paar Worte, die er vor einigen Stunden zu hören geglaubt hatte, hatten so real gelungen... ach verdammt.

 

Das, was er bei Molly erfahren hatte, tat so weh. John fühlte sich, als hätte er Sherlock noch einmal verloren.

Wenn er es doch nur gewusst hätte!

Er hätte ihn gesucht. Und vielleicht hätte er ihn gefunden. Und dann hätte er ihm geholfen, bei was auch immer Sherlock vorgehabt hatte. Und dann, ja, dann wäre Sherlock vielleicht noch am Leben.

Verdammt.

John holte tief Luft und betrat die Wohnung.

 

* * *

 

Am anderen Ende der Stadt hatte Mycroft Holmes ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vorher einen Anruf von einem seiner Untergebenen bekommen.

„Mr Holmes, es geht um Dr. Watson. Der ist gerade aus dem Haus gekommen, in dem Dr. Hooper lebt. Er sieht völlig aufgelöst aus, Sie sollten sich das mal anschauen.“

Mycroft hatte sich unverzüglich die entsprechenden Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras auf sein Laptop schicken lassen.

John sah tatsächlich furchtbar aus, blass, derangiert und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts gutes vermuten ließ. Er schien völlig neben der Spur zu sein, rannte eine alte Dame beinahe um, lief vor ein Auto und es war nur der schnellen Reaktion des Fahrers zu verdanken, dass nichts passiert war...

Mycroft beschloss, dass sofort etwas unternommen erden musste.

 

Zuerst rief er DI Lestrade an.

„Detektive Inspector Lestrade? Hören Sie. Es geht um John. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit für Erklärungen, aber er befindet sich in einem besorgniserregenden Zustand. Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er, wie wir beide wissen, noch immer seine alte Armeewaffe hat, halte ich es für angebracht, dass sie nach ihm sehen... Ja, ich danke Ihnen. Detektive Inspector... sie haben einen Gefallen bei mir gut.“

Er legte auf und wählte im Anschluss die Nummer von Miss Hooper. Vielleicht könnte die ihm sagen, warum John so durch den Wind war.

Lestrade dagegen schaute verblüfft auf den Hörer, aus dem nun nur das Tuten der Telefonleitung erklang. Ein seltsamer Anruf, in mehrfacher Hinsicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg.

 

* * *

 

Als John die Wohnung betrat, war „Sherlock“ nirgends zu sehen.

John war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber froh oder enttäuscht sein sollte.

Er hängte seine Jacke auf, streifte die Schuhe von den Füssen und ging zum Sofa. Dann setzte er sich, griff sich eines der Kissen und nahm es fest in den Arm. Er brauchte jetzt einfach etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Dann legte er den Kopf auf dem Kissen ab und schloss die Augen.

Er verlor sich in seinen Gedanken, und das ganze hatte seinen Geist scheinbar sehr erschöpft, jedenfalls schlief er in dieser Haltung ein.

 

Es konnte nicht lange gedauert haben. Doch als er erwachte, uns sich wieder seiner bewusst war, saß „Sherlock“ ihm gegenüber im Sessel und schaute ihn an.

Und außerdem standen auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihm zwei Tassen dampfender Tee.

John schluckte.

Das ging jetzt doch zu weit. Dass er den Tee, den er für „Sherlock“ zubereitete, trank, ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, daran hatte er sich irgendwie schon gewöhnt. Auch wenn es noch so merkwürdig war.

Aber dass er nun offenbar anfing, den Tee ganz unbewusst zuzubereiten, damit sein Kopf glauben konnte, „Sherlock“ hätte es getan, das ging doch nun zu weit. Das wär immerhin neben allem anderen nicht ganz ungefährlich, man bedenke, kochendes Wasser und dergleichen. Und was würde wohl als nächstes kommen?

Nein. John beschloss, dass es nun endlich einmal Schluss war.

Selbst wann das bedeuten würde, dass er früher später auch „Sherlock“ noch verlieren würde. Gleich morgen würde er Mycroft anrufen und ihn nach einem guten Therapeuten frage. Oder nein, besser nach einer guten Einrichtung, einem Sanatorium, in dem man ihm eine gute Behandlung angedeihen lassen würde, die ihm hoffentlich helfen würde, das ganze wieder zurechtzurücken und irgendwann wieder mit seinem Leben zurechtzukommen.

Irgendwann.

 

Zum Teufen mit den Kosten. Dafür solle gefälligst Mycroft aufkommen. Der hatte immerhin genug Schaden angerichtet, hatte seinen Teil zu Sherlocks Schicksal beigetragen, und John fand, dass er ihm daher einiges schuldig war.

Zum Teufel im übrigen ansonsten mit Mycroft.

 

Zum Teufel mit Moriarty.

Mochte sich um dessen Enttarnung kümmern wer da wollte. John war damit durch. Er war raus aus der Sache. So oder so.

 

Zum Teufel mit Molly.

Zum Teufel mit Mrs Hudson, sei die nun der Verbrecher oder nicht.

Zum Teufel mit Lestrade. Gut, dem würde er noch seinen Verdacht und seine Ermittlungsergebnisse mitteilen. Doch dann – zum Teufel mit ihm.

 

Und zum Teufel mit dem Rest der Welt.

Wieder einmal dachte John an die Armeewaffe. Es wäre so einfach. Ein Augenblick nur, ein Schuss, und alles wäre vorbei.

Nein, dachte er dann. Nein. Es wäre einfach, aber er wusste, dass es Menschen gab, denen an ihm lag. Und er wollte nicht... nein, er brachte es nicht fertig, einen solchen Ground Zero zu hinterlassen, wie Sherlock es getan hatte.

Er würde weitermachen. Und sei es auch noch so schwer.

 

Ach verdammt.

 

Er sah zu „Sherlock“, der ihn fragend und abwartend anblickte.

Und gerade, als er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, „Sherlock“ nun zu erzählen, was los war, schrak er heftig zusammen, weil ein lautes Klopfen an der Wohnungstür ertönte.

Ein Klopfen und Lestrades Stimme, die laut rief:

„John? Sind sie zu Hause?“


	16. Verzweiflung, Erkenntnis, Erlösung - in einem einzigen Augenblick

„Nein,“ brüllte John, denn eigentlich wollte er niemanden sehen.  
„John, ich komme jetzt rein!“ Lestrade ließ nicht locker. Ach verdammt.  
John hörte wie die Tür sich öffnete und Schritte in den Raum traten. Er hatte sein Gesicht in das Kissen gekuschelt. Er wollte mit niemandem reden, nicht mit Lestrade oder sonst wem. Er wollte lieber allein sein. Allein mit seinem Hirngespinst.

Und dann...  
Die Schritte stockten und irgendetwas fiel zu Boden.   
Ein Schrei ertönte.

„Sherlock!“  
Johns Kopf fuhr hoch. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er in das fassungslose Gesicht Lestrades.  
Der wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser und begann zu stottern:  
„Sherlock? Verdammt Sherlock, sind Sie das wirklich?“

Johns Blick wanderte von Lestrade zu „Sherlock“ und wieder zu Lestrade.  
Er versuchte zu begreifen, was hier gerade geschah.  
Es gelang ihm nur rudimentär.

Es herrschte fassungsloses Schwiegen, bis John schließlich atemlos ausstieß:  
„Lestrade, Sie... sehen ihn auch....??!!“  
Lestrade war dabei, den Raum in schnellen Schritten zu durchqueren. Als er beim Sessel anlangte, riss er „Sherlock“ - … Sherlock auf die Beine und zog ihn in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung.  
„Sie verdammter Bastard!“ schimpfte er. „Oh Sie verdammter Bastard! Ich sollte Ihnen statt dessen die Nase brechen!“

„Aber... aber...,“ stotterte John. Und dann kam, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, der Augenblick, wo sein Geist nicht mehr weiterkonnte und ihm schwanden die Sinne.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war er aufs Sofa gebettet. Lestrade saß auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber, noch immer Fassungslosigkeit im Blick, und hielt ein Glas einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in den Händen, die leicht zitterten.  
Sherlock jedoch...John war sich noch immer nicht genau im klaren, ob es sich um Sherlock oder „Sherlock“ handelte... kniete auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa und hielt Johns Hände.

„Gregory,“ flüsterte John mit verzweifeltem Blick auf den Polizisten.   
„Ist das wirklich Sherlock? Ist er hier? Sehen Sie ihn auch?“  
Lestrade nickte. „Ja. Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber das ist er.“  
„Aber... ich hab gedacht, ich werde langsam verrückt... hab gedacht, er ist nur in meinem Kopf, und ich bilde ihn mir nur ein...“

„Oh John!“  
Zum ersten mal seit langen ertönte Sherlocks Stimme tief und voll, so wie er sie von früher kannte.  
„John, es tut mir so leid! Das war mir nicht klar!“  
„Aber... Sherlock... Du warst einfach da... und hast nie ein Wort gesprochen... na ja, bis auf die geflüsterten Worte vor ein paar Stunden, aber... ich glaubte, auch die nur in meinem Kopf gehört zu haben!“  
„Es tut mir leid, John,“ sagte Sherlock noch einmal und sah John mit einem solchen Ausdruck von Sorge und Zuneigung an, dass dem ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

Doch gleichzeitig kam auch die Wut.  
Er schob Sherlock von sich.   
„Ich will eine Erklärung,“ sagte er. „Monatelang habe ich geglaubt, du bist tot. Ich habe gelitten wie ein Hund. Und dann tauchst du hier einfach auf, lässt mich in dem Glauben, nur eine Ausgeburt meines Gehirns zu sein... okay, schon gut, das hast du vielleicht nicht gewusst. Aber...verdammt... dennoch... ich habe so lange geglaubt, du seist tot! Und als du hier bei mir warst, wieso hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen?! Herr Gott, Sherlock, ich habe geglaubt, ich werde langsam aber sicher völlig verrückt!“

Tränen liefen über Johns Gesicht. Es waren Tränen der Verzweiflung, weil er einfach nicht verstand; Tränen der Freude, weil Sherlock wieder da war; Tränen der Wut, weil man ihm übel mitgespielt hatte.  
„John, ich...“ Sherlock schien ein wenig ratlos. Eine Sache, die nicht wirklich oft geschah...

Lestrade stand auf.  
„Ihr beide solltet in Ruhe reden. Und ich brauche auch ein paar Erklärungen, aber das hat Zeit. Erst einmal freue ich mich, dass Sie wieder da sind, Sie Schnösel.“  
Er leerte sein Glas und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Ach, noch etwas. Ihr Bruder- wusste der Bescheid?“  
Sherlock bedachte ihn mit diesem 'Seien Sie doch kein Idiot!' Blick.  
„Selbstredend!“  
„Gut,“ sagte Lestrade. „Dann fahre ich jetzt in sein Büro und werde ihm seinen aristokratischen Hintern versohlen!“  
Und er rauschte aus der Tür, die knallend hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, und ließ Sherlock und John allein.

John setzte sich vorsichtig auf.  
Er zitterte immer noch.  
„Ich mache erst einmal einen frischen Tee,“ sagte Sherlock leise. John nickte. Tee, das Allheilmittel, wenn man Brite durch und durch war, so wie er.   
Das gab ihm ein paar Minuten Zeit, sich selber ein wenig zu sortierten.   
Also erst einmal die Fakten.  
Die Kurzfassung von allem war wohl: Nicht tot.  
Sherlock lebte und war hier bei ihm. Er war nicht beim Sprung vom Dach des Barts gestorben, und offensichtlich auch nicht, wie Molly geglaubt hatte, in Serbien.  
So weit so gut.  
Aber... warum war er zurück zu John gekommen, und hatte kein einziges Wort, na ja fast keines, gesagt?  
John verstand das alles nicht, aber so nach und nach wurde ihm erst mal eine Sache bewusst:

Er wurde nicht verrückt.  
Wenn Sherlock kein Hirngespinst war, bedeutete das, dass all das, was er geglaubt hatte, sich nur einzubilden wirklich geschehen war: Sherlock war hier, Sherlock hatte den Tee, den er für ihn gebrüht hatte selber getrunken, die Sandwichs, die er für ihn gemacht hatte, selber gegessen.   
Und das eine Mal, dass er in der Mitte der Nacht geglaubt hatte, Sherlocks Arme um sich zu spüren... war dann wohl auch echt gewesen.  
Das alles waren also keine Zeichen einer fehlgeleiteten Trauer gewesen sondern es war wirklich passiert.  
Er, John Watson, wurde also nicht verrückt.

Tiefe Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn, und er konnte nun endlich lächeln.  
Er lächelte Sherlock an, als der mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück in das Wohnzimmer kam.


	17. All die stillen Stunden - warum?

Und während John einen Schluck beruhigenden Earl Grey mit einem Spritzer Zitrone nahm, genau so wie er ihn mochte, und sich im übrigen geradezu an seiner Teetasse festklammerte, begann Sherlock zu erklären.

„Es tut mir so leid, John. Ich musste damals meinen Tod vortäuschen. Moriarty war drauf und dran, die Menschen erschießen zu lassen, die dem am nächsten kommen, was ein Soziopath wie ich als Freunde bezeichnen kann. Mrs. Hudson. Lestrade. Und … Du.“

Er schaute John mit einer ungewohnten Wärme in seinen hellen Augen an.

„Ich hatte nur eine Chance, das zu verhindern: indem ich selber starb. Nun, ich hatte natürlich nicht vor, wirklich von der Lebensbühne abzutreten. Also haben mein Bruder und ich uns an Molly Hooper gewandt. Und sie hat uns geholfen... na ja, jedenfalls habe ich es überlebt. Als du mich auf dem Pflaster fandest, war ich nicht tot, und die Leiche, die später in der Pathologie lag, war ein anderer... Wie auch immer, es ging bei alle dem darum, Moriarty hinter das Licht zu führen.“

 

„Und du hast nicht einmal daran gedacht, mich ins Vertrauen zu ziehen?“ sagte John, immer noch verletzt.

„Ich konnte nicht, John. Du bist... ein guter Freund, ein unschätzbar wertvoller Assistent, und mehr noch... aber wenn es etwas gibt, das du nicht kannst, dann ist das Lügen. Du bist ein grauenvoller Lügner und wärst nicht in der Lage gewesen, eine solche Täuschung glaubwürdig aufrecht zu erhalten.“

Nun ja, John musste zugeben, dass das wahr war. Und dennoch.

 

„Nachdem ich also 'tot' war, habe ich mich daran gemacht, Moriartys Netzwerk zu zerschlagen. Es war nicht einfach, aber das war der Grund, weshalb ich so lange untergetaucht blieb.“

„Ich verstehe,“ sagte John. Er verstand Sherlock. Dennoch tat es weh.

Dann fragte er: „Also ist es dir gelungen? Moriarty hinters Licht zu führen?“

„Zuerst nicht so sehr, wie ich es gehofft hatte. Es geschahen ziemlich schnell einige Dinge, die klarmachten, dass Moriarty herausgefunden hatte, dass ich noch lebte. Also habe ich meinen Tod ein zweites mal inszeniert. Ich habe mich in Serbien gefangen nehmen lassen. Mycroft war dort. Er hat mich raus geholt, wenngleich er ein bisschen spät kam... einige Narben verdanke ich dieser Tatsache... nun, wie gesagt, er holte mich raus wie geplant und ließ auf glaubwürdige Weise verbreiten, dass ich nun doch tot sei. Moriartys Schergen hätten sicher auch ganze Arbeit geleistet, wenn mein Bruder nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre... wie auch immer.Wir haben um Unsicherheiten zu vermeiden mein Gefängnis niedergebrannt und somit hatte ich freie Bahn.“

 

John schauderte.

Was hatte Sherlock alles durchgemacht!

„Mein 'Tod' wurde in den Verbrecherkreisen bekannt. Außerhalb des Netzwerks dürfte es nur Mycroft gewusst haben. Und der wusste natürlich als einziger, dass ich das in Wahrheit überlebt habe.“

Irgendetwas störte John. Irgendetwas passte nicht. Aber was? Er kam nicht drauf.

Also sah er Sherlock an, und fragte:

„Und wie ging es weiter?“

„Ich habe mich nun wirklich an Moriartys Netzwerk gemacht. Und es gelang mir, nach und nach die wichtigen Köpfe auszuschalten. Mit Hilfe von Mycrofts Leuten und Kontakten hielten wir die Kommunikationskanäle innerhalb des Netzwerks aufrecht, so dass es lange Zeit nicht wirklich zu sehen war, dass wir uns einen nach dem anderen vornahmen. Wir haben das Netz sozusagen unterwühlt und infiltriert und ausgehölt. Es steht jetzt kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, eine konzertierte Aktion und die Sache ist vorüber. Und das erstaunlichste ist, dass alle Zeichen darauf hinweisen, dass es uns gelungen ist, diese Tatsache vor Moriarty zu verbergen. Er ist eben brillant, ja, aber nicht so sehr wie ich es bin. Am Ende beweist sich, dass mein Geist dem seinen doch überlegen ist.“

Sherlock schaute ein wenig selbstzufrieden drein und John konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln.

So kannte er sein Genie.

 

Doch es gab noch etwas, was John wissen wollte.

„Aber Sherlock, wer ist den nun Moriarty?“

Sherlocks selbstsicherer Ausdruck verrutschte ein wenig.

„So ungern ich das auch zu gebe, John, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.“

John musste gegen seine Willen grinsen.

Sherlock schien das ganze allerdings nicht komisch zu finden.

„Mycroft informierte mich darüber, dass du dich der Sache angenommen haben. Und dass du erstaunlicherweise mit deiner simplen, aber praktisch veranlagten Art zu denken gut vorankamst und neue Ansätze fändest.“

John seufzte.

„Ist das der Grund, weshalb du vor ein paar Wochen hier aufgekreuzt bist? Zu mir zurück gekommen bist, während ich dachte, ich fange an zu halluzinieren?“

„Ja,“ sagte Sherlock.

 

John schnaufte. Da war er wieder, dieser Schmerz im Herzen.

„Ja, das auch...“ fuhr Sherlock fort. „Aber... ich habe...“

Einen Moment schwieg er, nach Worten ringend.

„Ich habe wohl deine Zuneigung zu mir unterschätzt, John. Habe unterschätzt, wie sehr du um mich trauern würdest, und das tut mir leid. Ich erfuhr, das es dir schlechter und schlechter ging. Und daher befand ich es für richtig, den Rest gemeinsam mit dir von der Operationsbasis Baker Street aus zu führen. Das Netzwerk ist beinahe zerschlagen, und gemeinsam werden wir nun herausfinden, wo sich Moriarty versteckt.“

 

John fühlte sich besser. So langsam aber sicher lies der Schmerz nach, denn Sherlock war, so schien es, also vor allem um seinetwillen zurückgekehrt...

Ja, das tat seiner geschundenen Seele gut.

„Sherlock,“ sagte er, „ich habe wirklich und wahrhaftig geglaubt, das du nur ein Hirngespinst seist, ein Trugbild, das meine Psyche ausbrütet, weil ich die Trauer nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte. Die Tatsache, dass du dich immer unsichtbar gemacht hast, wenn jemand zu Besuch kam, hat das nicht gerade unwahrscheinlicher gemacht.“

„Es tut mir so leid, John. Ich dachte einfach, du hättest verstanden, dass niemand außer dir von meinem Überleben erfahren soll. Immerhin bist du der Mensch, dem ich auf dieser Welt am meisten vertraue.“

 

Das ging John runter wie Öl.

„Aber, Sherlock, warum zum Teufel hast du in all den Wochen nicht mit mir gesprochen? Verdammt noch mal, das hat ebenfalls dazu beigetragen, ganz entscheidend sogar, dass ich dich für eine Halluzination gehalten habe!“

 

Und zu Johns größtem Erstaunen wurde Sherlock, der große Sherlock Holmes, ein klein wenig rot.

„Nun ja,“ sagte er und sah John etwas verlegen an.

„Es gab da noch eine Sache, die ich unterschätzt hatte.“


	18. Glücksmomente

„Ich hatte einfach unterschätzt, wie sehr ich selber dich vermissen würde. Und wie sehr mich dann deine Gegenwart aus dem Konzept bringen würde. Ich hatte Angst, etwas zu sagen, was ich später bereuen würde... was der Achtung, die du mir immer entgegen gebracht hast, schaden würde und damit auch der Freundschaft, die dich und mich verbindet. Denn, John, du bist mein einziger wahrer Freund und dich zu verlieren... oh Gott, das muss wie Hohn in deinen Ohren klingen. Es tut mir so leid.“

Es täte ihm leid, hatte Sherlock gesagt. Und das schon mehrfach heute. John schluckte. Vor dem Sprung vom Dach, da hatte es da nicht gegeben, da hatte Sherlock sich nicht ein einziges Mal bei John entschuldigt.  
Du meine Güte.   
Und außerdem...  
„Du hast mich vermisst?“ fragte John leise. Wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte.  
„Ja, John,“ sagte Sherlock. „Ich habe dich mehr vermisst, als ich geplant hatte.“  
John sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Tief in ihm flutete Wärme herauf. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, für Sherlock, den selbsternannten Soziopathen, der angeblich so etwas wie Gefühle nicht hat, weil sie ihn nur am Denken hindern, etwas zu bedeuten.  
Immerhin Freundschaft. Oder... was hatte Sherlock doch gleich gesagt?

„Sherlock... was meinst du damit? Ich meine, was ist es, was du mir nicht sagen wolltest, weil du...“  
Weiter brachte er es nicht heraus.  
Wieder errötete Sherlock.  
„John, ich bin ein Denker. Mein Herz ist nur dazu da, um Blut zu pumpen und mein Gehirn mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen, damit es so hochleistungsfähig bleibt. So habe ich das jedenfalls immer gesehen...“  
Er schaute John an.  
„Doch dann kamst du und hast mir deine Freundschaft geschenkt. Einfach so. Ohne etwas dafür zu fordern. Klar, du hättest dir manchmal mehr Rücksichtnahme gewünscht, das weiß ich, aber die hast du nicht bekommen, ich bin eben wie ich bin. Doch deine Freundschaft hatte ich dennoch. Ohne Bedingungen. Und ob ich es wollte oder nicht, habe ich begonnen, diese Freundschaft zu erwidern.“

John lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Das ganze tat ihm wohl.  
„Und dann, John, als ich 'tot' war und immer wieder ganz unwillkürliche mit dir gesprochen habe und dann erst daran gedacht habe, dass du nicht mehr ständig um mich warst, habe ich gemerkt, wie sehr du mir fehlst.   
Als ich dann beschloss, zu dir zurückzukehren, stand ich hier vor der Tür und du hast aufgemacht. Und da standest du also vor mir und es ist durch mich hindurchgefahren wie ein Blitz. Ich habe innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen die Puzzlestücke zusammengesetzt, und mir war klar, was ich empfand. Und daher beschloss ich in diesem Moment, nicht mit dir zu sprechen, damit ich nicht das falsche sage, und du dich nicht von mir abwendest. Und so ist das alles gekommen.“

Betreten schaute er John an, als erwartete er, dass der ihn von sich stoßen würde.   
John jedoch stöhnte auf und sagte:  
„Herrgott, Sherlock nun komm doch zum Punkt: Was also war es, dass du mir immer noch nicht gesagt hast?“

Minutenlang war Stille.  
Dann sagte Sherlock leise und beinahe schüchtern:  
„Du bist mir mehr als ein Freund John. Ich weiß du bist nicht... du hast oft genug betont, wie hetero du bist... aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich liebe. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin, aber ich bin es, und auch wenn nie etwas daraus werden kann, möchte ich doch bitte deine Freundschaft behalten, die mir so wertvoll geworden ist, John. Bitte.“

John schluckte.  
Dieser Tag hatte es aber auch in sich.  
Heute morgen war Sherlock noch ein Hirngespinst gewesen. Ein totes Hirngespinst. Dann hatte er erfahren, dass Sherlock nicht gestorben war, wie John geglaubt hatte, und hatte ein paar Sekunden lang gehofft, er würde noch leben. Nur um zu erfahren, dass er doch gestorben war. Nur um kurz danach zu erfahren, dass er weder ein Hirngespinst war, noch tot, sondern quicklebendig und echt... und jetzt auch noch das... der Mann den er liebte und den er glaubte verloren zu haben saß quicklebendig vor ihm und sagte ihm, er würde ihn ebenfalls lieben...  
John begann zu kichern. Kicherte glucksend, wie bei einem Schluckauf. Um dann nach und nach in einen geradezu hysterischen Lachanfall hinüberzugleiten.  
Als Tränen über seine Wangen liefen und er vor lautem, bellendem Lachen kaum noch Luft bekam, verpasste Sherlock ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.   
Nur um im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Boden neben ihm zu knien, sich wieder zu entschuldigen und zu sagen:  
„Es tut mir Leid John, aber ich hatte Angst, dass du wieder ohnmächtig  
wirst... nicht dass man es dir verdenken könnte.“  
Er schaute verlegen zur Seite.

„Hör zu, Sherlock“ sagte John etwas außer Atem.  
„Bist du sicher, dass Lestrade vorhin hier war? Und dass das alles hier nicht nur wieder eine Ausgeburt meiner Phantasie ist?“  
„Ich bin sicher, John.“  
„Gut. Dann habe ich eben also nicht nur geträumt, dass du mir sagtest, du liebtest mich?“  
„Nein John. Das habe ich wirklich gesagt.“  
„Gut. Das ist Gut. Ich liebe dich auch, Sherlock, und wenn du nach alle dem, was ich durchgemacht habe, mich jetzt nicht endlich küsst, dann haue ihn dir diese Teetasse über deinen verdammten Dickschädel!“

Nun, das ließ Sherlock sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er nahm Johns Kinn in seine rechte Hand, zog ihn sanft zu sich und küsste John.  
'Das ist das schönste, was ich je getan habe,' dachte er, während John ein zufriedenes Schnaufen von sich gab und seine Lippen sanft bewegte.  
'Das ist so schön, wie ein Traum,' dachte John, 'doch das schönste daran ist, dass es eben kein Traum ist.'  
Und sie versanken ineinander und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ihre Köpfe, die einfach abgeschaltet und den Gefühlen das Steuer überlassen hatten, wieder begannen, zu funktionieren.


	19. "vor ein paar Stunden" und "hier und jetzt"

So richtig konnte John noch immer nicht glauben, was hier eigentlich gerade passierte. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass sein Hirn von alle dem komplett überfordert sein würde, sobald er anfangen würde, darüber nachzudenken.  
Also beschloss er, das darüber Nachdenken erst einmal auf später zu verschieben und einfach das „hier und jetzt“ zu genießen, denn das gefiel ihm deutlich besser als das „noch vor ein paar Stunden“, und wie das „morgen“ aussehen würde, war ihm ihm Augenblick völlig unklar.  
Also erst einmal nur küssen, lieben, herrlich finden, und denken zu einem passenderen Zeitpunkt.

So ganz ließ das Gehirn sich allerdings nicht in den Feierabend schicken. Es piesackte ihn mit einem Gedanken, der allerdings erstmals eine ganze Zeit nicht an die Oberfläche wollte.  
Schließlich jedoch kriegte John ihn zu fassen.  
„Sherlock,“ sagte er, „… du hast gesagt, der einzige, der von deinem... 'zweiten Tod' in Serbien gewusst hat, ist Mycroft.“  
Sherlock nickte. „Ja.“  
„Und Molly,“ sagte John.  
Sherlock sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Nein,“ sagte er. „Molly wusste selbstredend, dass ich vom Krankenhausdach nicht in den Tod gesprungen bin. Immerhin hat sie mir dabei geholfen. Aber... sie hat von Serbien nichts erfahren. Sie muss bis jetzt glauben, das ich noch lebe... Ist das jetzt nicht gut? Sie so zu behandeln, ihr meinen Tod zu verschweigen? Andererseits lebe ich ja tatsächlich noch...“  
Sherlock schien etwas konfus. Es war für ihn eben schon immer nicht ganz einfach gewesen, zu entscheiden, wie man richtig mit Menschen umging.

John aber schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Sherlock, aber das stimmt so nicht. Molly wusste davon. Was meinst du denn, warum ich vorhin so völlig aufgelöst hier in die Wohnung gestolpert kam? Ich kam von Molly, und dort hatte ich gerade von ihr erfahren, dass du damals, auf dem Pflaster vor dem St. Barts, nicht tot warst. Aber ich habe auch von ihr erfahren, dass du einige Zeit danach in Serbien doch noch gestorben bist.“

Sherlock krauste die Stirn.  
Dann sprang er auf, griff nach Johns Handy und wählte eine Nummer.  
„Hallo John, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ ertönte Mycrofts Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Mycroft? Hier ist nicht John.“  
Ein paar Sekunden herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung Schweigen. Dann sagte Mycroft scharf:  
„Sherlock! Wieso bist du bei John, verdammt noch mal!“  
„Unwichtig, Mycroft. Aber beantworte mir eine Frage: Hast du irgendwann einmal Molly Hooper von meinen zweiten 'Tod' in Serbien in Kenntnis gesetzt?“  
Mycroft zögerte nicht.  
„Nein, Sherlock, das habe ich nicht.“  
„Sonst irgendjemand, der davon gewusste haben kann? Einer von deinen Leuten vielleicht?“  
„Unmöglich.“  
„Oh. Hör zu, Mycroft. Lestrade müsste gleich bei dir sein. Sie zu, dass du seinen Zorn besänftigst, und dann schnapp ihn dir und komm hierher. Ich bin in der Baker Street.“  
„Sherlock! Was...“ Doch Sherlock hatte schon aufgelegt.

John schaute seinen Freund fragend an.  
„Sherlock, was ist los?“  
„John, Molly kann nach menschlichem Ermessen nichts davon gewusst haben. Wenn doch, dann kann das nur eins bedeuten.“  
John riss die Augen auf.  
„Du meinst...“  
„Ja, John. Sie muss etwas mit Moriarty zu tun haben.“

John war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Aber... es passte. So gerne er auch Gründe finden wollte, dass es nicht so war, es passte.  
Molly, die so lieb, schüchtern und warmherzig daherkommende Molly.  
O Gott.

John sprang auf und klappte sein Laptop auf.  
Er öffnete das Dokument, wo er die Ergebnisse seiner Ermittlungen zusammengefasst hatte und zeigte es Sherlock.  
All das, was er dort über den mutmaßlichen Moriarty in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, traf auf Molly zu.  
Sie war jemand, der Sherlock sehr gut kannte, besser als sein eigener Bruder, denn sie war eng mit ihnen befreundet gewesen, und oft bei ihnen gewesen...   
Ihre angebliche Verliebtheit in Sherlock hatte auch erklärt, dass sie sich so eng an die beiden Männer angeschlossen hatte...  
Sie hatte medizinische Kenntnisse, etwas was ganz klar auf Moriarty zutraf. Hatte einen wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund. Hatte Verstand, oh ja.  
Sie hatte eng mit Sherlock, aber auch der Polizei zusammengearbeitet, hatte all die Opfer untersucht, die in den Moriarty – Fällen anfiel, das heißt sie konnte alles zurecht manipulieren, wie sie es brauchte...  
Sie hatte alle Details erfahren...  
Sie war genau im Bilde gewesen über Johns Ermittlungen...  
Und, der Mann, der auf dem Dache des Krankenhauses gestorben war, der angebliche „Moriarty“, war als „Jim aus der IT“ mal mit ihr liiert gewesen. Vielleicht...war er es bis zu seinem Ende gewesen, hatte in Mollys Auftrage den „Moriarty“ gegeben.   
Im Auftrag des echten... der echten Moriarty.  
Molly Moriarty.

Oh Fuck.

Sie saßen sich gegenüber, beide in ihren Gedanken versunken, Sherlock in finsteren Gedanken, John völlig unter Schock.  
Was war er doch für ein Trottel gewesen. Er hatte Molly vertraut. Sie war die einzige, die er nie verdächtigt hatte. Er hatte ihr sogar so weit vertraut, dass er ihr von seinem Verdacht gegen Mrs. Hudson erzählt hatte. Mrs. Hudson, heiliger! Wie konnte er nur!  
Molly... Moriarty musste sich über ihn kaputt gelacht haben.  
Wie gut, dass er ihr wenigstens nichts von „Sherlock“, der sich ja nun als der echte Sherlock erweisen hatte, erzählt hatte.  
John war fassungslos.

Was sollten sie nun tun?  
Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Erst mal war es wohl das beste, zu warten, bis Sherlock etwas äußerte.   
Der jedoch schwieg auch.  
Und so warteten sie beide, bis Mycroft und Lestrade in der Baker Street auftauchten.


	20. Zeit gewinnen

Der Streit, der zwischen Sherlock und Mycroft ausbrach, war ohrenbetäubend.

Mycroft war wütend, dass Sherlock vorzeitig aus seiner Tarnung aufgetaucht war, noch bevor das Netzwerk Moriartys vollständig zerschlagen war. Sherlock argumentierte dagegen, dass immerhin auch Mycrofts Leute nicht weitergekommen wären, als er selber und außerdem hielt er aus purer Gewohnheit dagegen.

Schließlich war es Lestrade, dem es einfach reichte, und der mit einem lauten “Verdammt noch mal, jetzt halten Sie beide einfach die Klappe!“ die zwei Holmes' zum schwiegen brachte.

 

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein“, schimpfte Lestrade.

„Sie benehmen sich wie die Kindergartenkinder! Ich denke, es ist einfach angebrachter, sich zu freuen, dass Sherlock lebt, und offenbar heil und gesund ist! Ich jedenfalls tue das, und John allem Anschein nach auch.“

John nickte heftig.

„Und Sie, Mycroft, werden mir noch Rede und Antwort stehen, wie Sie es wagen konnten, darüber Bescheid zu wissen und mich im unklaren zu lassen. Ich habe zugesehen wie sie sich noch mehr als sonst in ihren Panzer aus Eis zurückzogen, und habe gedacht, es geschähe aus Trauer im ihren Bruder. Und daher habe ich mich zurückgehalten... ach verdammt.“

Gregory funkelte Mycroft an.

„Sie werden mit mir ausgehen, ist das klar? Morgen Abend, und wagen Sie nicht, Termine vorzuschieben. Nicht diesmal. Und dann werde ich sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen, ist das klar?“

 

Alle drei Männer sahen mit verblüffter Mine auf den wütenden DI.

„Mit... mit ihnen ausgehen...?“, fragte Mycroft mit trockener Kehle.

„Wie... wie ein Date...?“

Lestrade nickte. „Hätte ich denn eine Chance, dass Sie es wie ein Date empfinden würden...?“

John grinste und Sherlock schien einfach fassungslos.

Sein Bruder und der DI! Oh Mann.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Johns Blick brachte ihn zum verstummen.

Mycroft, dessen Nase ein wenig rot geworden war, sah Lestrade an und sagte leise: „Ja, Detektive Inspector.“

Lestrade grinste zufrieden und wandte sich dann an Sherlock.

 

„So", sagte er, „und Sie werden sich jetzt auch benehmen und uns einfach erklären warum wir so schnell hier bei Ihnen auftauchen sollten.“

John bat sie alle, sich zu setzen, und als das geschehen war, begannen er und Sherlock, zu erklären was sie glaubten, herausgefundenen zu haben.

 

Als sie fertig waren, schwiegen alle.

Bis Mycroft sich schließlich räusperte.

„Ich muss Ihnen meinen tiefsten Respekt entbieten, Dr. Watson. Wie es aussieht, ist Ihnen gelungen, was wir so lange so erfolglos versuchten. Moriarty ist enttarnt.“

„Aber Molly?!“, stöhnte Lestrade. „Ich kann es nicht glauben!“

Und doch, es schien einfach alles zu passen. Molly Moriarty.

 

„Und was tun wir jetzt?“, fragte John.

Mycroft, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und wieder ganz der Professionelle Politiker und Geheimdienstmann war, blickte in die Runde.

„Detektive Inspektor, ich schlage vor, Sie lassen zuerst einmal Ihre Leute Mrs. Hudson verhaften.“

„Was?!“, schrie John empört.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, John. Damit können wir Miss Moriarty in Sicherheit wiegen. Das verstehen Sie doch sicher?“

John schien nicht glücklich darüber, doch er nickte.

„Wir müssen Beweise gegen sie beschaffen. Und dazu brauchen wir ein wenig Zeit. Wir müssen versuchen, ihre geheimsten Dateien zu knacken und dort hinter ihre Kommunikationswege zu kommen", sagte Mycroft.

„Sherlock, deine IT- Kenntnisse sind ebenso gut wie die unserer besten Experten. Daher wirst du von meinem Hause aus arbeiten, wo du alles an Technik vorfindest, was du benötigst. So könne wir auch deine Wiederauferstehung vorerst geheim halten.“

„Und ich", sagte John, „werde Sherlock begleiten. Ich habe ihn gerade wiedergefunden, und werde nicht zulassen, dass ich direkt wieder von ihm getrennt bin.“

Und er stand auf und küsste Sherlock. Es war ein flüchtiger kleiner Kuss auf die Lippen, aber er machte allen klar, wie John und Sherlock zueinander standen. Lestrade grinste breit und auf Mycrofts Gesicht zeigte sich ein kleines, feines Lächeln.

 

„Gut“, sagte Mycroft und klatschte in die Hände.

„An die Arbeit!“

Und er stand auf, nahm sein Handy, ging in die kleine Küche der Wohnung und begann von dort, Telefonate zu führen und erste Anweisungen zu erteilen.

Lestrade packte ebenso ein Mobiltelefon, trat ans Fenster und veranlasste die Verhaftung von Mrs. Hudson sowie die Anwesenheit der Presse.

Dann rief er die alte Dame persönlich an und erklärte ihr, was los war, allerdings ohne Moriartys Identität zu verraten.

Sie war erstaunlich gefasst und Lestrade war sicher, dass sie ihre Rolle perfekt spielen würde. Hinter diesem zarten, zerbrechlichen äußeren verbarg sich eine wirklich toughe Lady, und er sorgte sich nicht eine Sekunde, dass es an ihr scheitern würde. Das würde es nicht.

 

John stand in seinem Schlafzimmer und packte seine Tasche. Er tat das zielsicher und systematisch , so wie er es aus seiner Militärzeit gewohnt war. Die Kleidung Kante auf Kante, der Platz optimal ausgenutzt. Er schmunzelte, als er daran dachte, dass er wohl gleich auch für Sherlock würde packen müssen. Denn der würde entweder gar nicht an so etwas denken (vermutlich saß er immer noch in dieser überaus eleganten Denkerpose unten auf dem Sofa), oder er würde wahllos irgendwelches Zeug in eine Tasche werfen und dabei alles wichtige Vergessen.

John schmunzelte.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er bis an sein Lebensende für Sherlock Taschen packen und ähnliche profane Dinge tun, die den großen Detektiv in seiner Denkarbeit behinderten.

Er hatte nichts dagegen, bis an das Ende seiner Tage in den Augen der anderen Sherlocks Sidekick, sein Schoßhündchen zu sein, denn er wusste ja nun, dass Sherlock in ihm so viel mehr sah.

Und das war da einzige, was für ihn zählte.

 

Sherlock sollte sich nie wieder in einer Situation finden, in der John nicht da war um ihm zu helfen.

Sollte sich nie wieder so allein fühlen, wie er sich auf dem Dach des Barts gefühlt haben musste, im Untergrund, in Serbien.

Nie wieder.

Alles andere war John, ehrlich gesagt, gerade ziemlich egal. Selbst Moriarty und alle Verbrecher dieser Welt.

Für ihn zählte nur eines:

Sherlock.


	21. Moriarty

Molly Moriarty war unruhig.

Es lief alles nicht so, wie erwartet.

Ja, nach dem Gespräch mit John, das nun inzwischen schon mehrere Wochen her war, war der wie erwartet völlig durch den Wind gewesen. Aber dann war alles anders gelaufen als geplant, und das fuchste Molly.

Es konnte und durfte nicht sein, dass ihre Pläne nicht funktionierten!

 

John war nicht, wie erhofft, völlig zusammengebrochen und hatte sich nicht mit seiner Armeewaffe erschossen, was eine gute Lösung gewesen wäre. Er war auch nicht in ein Sanatorium eingeliefert worden, davon hätte sie erfahren, denn ihre Kontakte waren weitreichend und ihre Schergen überall verteilt.

Jedenfalls...

 

Nein, John war schlichtweg von der Bildfläche verschwunden.

Er war einfach weg, und Moriarty konnte nicht herausfinden, wo er sich aufhielt.

Detektive Inspektor Lestrade einerseits und auch Mycroft Holmes andererseits schien das nicht zu kümmern, sie waren beide sehr beschäftigt, denn Lestrades Leute hatten doch tatsächlich die gute alte Mrs. Hudson verhaftet und unterzogen sie nun offenbar einer Dauerverhörstrategie.

Man schien tatsächlich zu glauben, dass sie Moriarty sei. Bei dem Gedanken konnte Molly nicht anders, als zu kichern. Da hatte John ihr tatsächlich einen unschätzbaren Dienst erwiesen. Wie konnte er nur auf eine solche Idee kommen! Und alle anderen schienen ebenfalls auf diese falsche Fährte hereinzufallen! Herrlich!

 

Was nicht so herrlich war, waren die Dinge, die so nach und nach in Moriartys Organisation passierten.

Verbrechen, die sie in Auftrag gab, geschahen nicht oder wurden vereitelt.

Pläne, die schon lange reiften und zu profitablem Erfolg führen sollten, wurden zerschlagen.

Handlanger wurden festgenommen, wichtige Personen der Organisation verschwanden.

Die Kommunikationswege klappten nicht mehr, und mehr als einmal hatte Molly Moriarty sich selber einschalten müssen. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, sich so zu exponieren.

 

Das alles war über die letzten Wochen immer schlimmer und schlimmer geworden, und das schlimmste war, dass Molly nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wer oder was dahinter steckte.

Lestrade und Mycroft Holmes schieden aus, die zerfleischten ja statt dessen Martha Hudson.

Und John? Der gute, harmlose John Watson? Nun, Molly musste zugegeben, trotz seines letzten Trugschlusses hatte der ja eine deutlich bessere Arbeit geleistet, als sie ihm ursprünglich zugetraut hatte. Aber das?

Sollte er tatsächlich dahinter stecken, dass alles um sie herum zusammenbrach?

Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen.

Wenn sie nur wüsste wo er steckt. Dann könnte sie eine ihrer besten Agentinnen auf ihn ansetzten. Mary Morstan war gut in dem, was sie tat, und sie hätte sicher auch eine Menge Geheimnisse aus John herausgelockt.

Aber verflixt noch mal, Molly wusste nicht wo er sich aufhielt. Nicht, dass sie nicht versucht hätte, das herauszufinden. Sie hatte Leute auf seine Fährte gesetzt. Ohne Erfolg. Die Leute wurden festgenommen oder verschwanden, oder es drangen einfach keine Informationen zu ihr durch.

 

Molly tigerte in ihrer Wohnung hin und her.

Verdammt noch mal, das alles war äußerst unangenehm.

Was sollte sie nur tun?

Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie tatsächlich in der Situation gewesen, dass sie sich diese Frage hatte stellen müssen, ohne mindestens drei gute Antworten darauf zu haben.

Nein, diesmal wusste sie einfach nicht weiter.

 

Nun gut, wenn alle Stricke rissen, dann blieb ihr nur eines. Sie musste eine Weile nichts anderes sein als Molly Hooper, die kleine, schüchterne aber in ihrem Job äußerst professionelle Pathologin.

Geld genug hatte sie an die Seite geschafft, so dass es kein Problem sein würde, eine neue Verbrecherorganisation aus dem Nichts aufzubauen.

Das war ihr immerhin schon einmal gelungen. Natürlich hatte es Jahre gedauert, aber das war kein Problem. Immerhin würde es interessant sein und alles andere als langweilig.

Sie beschloss, das ganze als Herausforderung an sie aufzufassen.

Sie hatte sich noch nie vor einer Challenge gefürchtet.

 

Trotzdem. Es fuchste sie einfach, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer hinter all dem steckte.

 

Und dann, als sie sich gerade damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie wieder von vorne würde anfangen müssen, bekam sie eine SMS.

 

Sie lautete:

„Treffen wir uns auf dem Dach des St. Bart? Ich möchte spielen!“


	22. Moriarty

Molly Moriarty war nervös.  
Was zum Teufel würde sie auf dem St. Barts erwarten? Wer würde sie dort erwarten?

Natürlich war ihr erster Gedanke gewesen: „Sherlock!“ Aber das konnte nicht sein. Der war gestorben, ihre Leute in Serbien hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Niemand würde sich ihr widersetzen, wenn sie den Tod eines Menschen anordnete. Niemand. Da war sie sich sicher... nun eigentlich.  
Und ein Irrtum konnte auch unmöglich vorliegen. Niemand in Moriartys Organisation konnte sich leisten, einen Irrtum zu begehen, wenn er den nächsten Tag noch sehen wollte. Lebendig.

Andererseits... wer sollte es sonst sein? John Watson?  
Molly war mehr als nur nervös.  
Denn die Tatsache, dass die Nachricht, von wem auch immer, auf ihr Handy gekommen war, zeigte deutlich, dass man, dass irgendwer wusste, dass sie, Molly Hooper, in Wahrheit Moriarty war.  
Oder?  
Oder war alles nur ein unwahrscheinlicher Zufall?   
Nein. Molly glaubte nicht an solche Zufälle.

Das Taxi näherte sich dem Krankenhaus. Molly ließ den Fahrer zwei Straßen weiter halten.   
„Danke“, sagte sie, bezahlte ihn und stieg aus.  
Als sie um die Straßenecke bog, ging ihr Blick hinauf zum Dach den Krankenhauses. Dort oben hatte Sherlock gestanden, damals, als er den Showdown mit diesem kleinen Schauspieler hatte, den er damals noch für Moriarty hielt. Er war gesprungen, doch unten hatte ein Luftpolster auf ihn gewartet, Mycrofts Leute, die involviert waren hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, und sie hatte in ihrer Eigenschaft als verliebte Pathologin Molly dafür gesorgt, dass Sherlock blutend und tot aussah, als John ihn erreichte. Sie hatte anschließend dafür gesorgt, das er verschwinden konnte und niemand an seinem Tod zweifelte.  
Und dann hatte sie ihre Leute beauftragt, seine Spur zu verfolgen und in Serbien hatten sie ihn erwischt.

Dort oben war es gewesen.  
Sollte sie nun wirklich dort hoch gehen?  
Sie würde damit aus ihrer Deckung treten. Und das wäre gefährlich.  
Andererseits, wenn sie es nicht täte, hätte sie keine Kontrolle über die Situation, würde nicht erfahren, wer sie dort hinbestellt hätte...  
Denn ihre Kommunikationswege funktionierten nicht mehr, viele ihrer Handlanger existierten nicht mehr...  
also blieb ihr, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, keine Wahl.  
Sie hasste das. Sich in einer Situation zu befinden, in der sie keine Wahl hatte und etwas tun musste, von dem sie nicht hundert Prozent überzeugt war.

Bisher hatte das nur einer geschafft: Sherlock.  
Aber Sherlock war... tot!!!

Molly betrat das Krankenhaus durch eine Seiteneingang. Er führte durch die ihr so vertrauten Räume, der lange Flur, von dem aus man die Labore, die Kühlräume und eben die Pathologie betrat.  
Sie betrat das Treppenhaus und stieg Stufe um Stufe hinan.  
War es das richtige, was sie hier tat?  
Selten in ihrem Leben, ihrer Karriere hatte sie sich das fragen müssen. Immer war bisher alles so geplant gewesen, dass sie sich um derlei nicht hatte sorgen müssen. Doch jetzt...  
Wo war ihre Sicherheit geblieben? Ihr Ego war angekratzt, und das gefiel ihr nicht.  
Auch das hatte bisher nur einer schaffen könne.  
Sherlock.

Das oberste Stockwerk.  
Nun bleib nur noch die ausklappbare Bodentreppe zu besteigen, die zum Dach hinauf führte, und das Dach zu betreten.  
Noch einmal nahm Molly Moriarty, ihres Zeichens hochintelligente Meisterverbrecherin, ihr ganzes Selbstbewusstsein zusammen.  
Sie atmete durch und trat mit Schwung auf das Dach hinaus.

 

Wind fegte um sie herum und im ersten Augenblick schien es ihr, als sei sie hier allein.  
Doch dann ertönte in ihrem Rücken eine Stimme.

„Hallo Molly. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen... Hallo, Miss Moriarty...?“  
Molly drehte sich um.

Vor ihr stand mit verächtlichem Lächeln John Watson.


	23. Moriarty

Augenblicklich ratterten die kleinen Rädchen in Molly Moriartys Kopf, und sie spielte blitzschnell alle ihre Optionen durch.  
Das hier war John. Und so sehr er auch von Sherlock gelernt haben mochte. John war immer noch ein Mann mit einem warmen, menschlichen Herzen und mit mehr Gefühl und Verständnis, als gut für ihn war. Und das machte ihn angreifbar.  
Sherlock hatte sie schließlich auch in dem Augenblick zu fassen gekriegt, als er begonnen hatte, Gefühle zu entwickeln, für John, aber auch freundschaftliche Gefühle für Lestrade und dieses alte Huhn Hudson. Gefühle machten manipulierbar. Also würde sie John für ihre Zwecke manipulieren.

Sie schaltete innerhalb von Sekunden auf schüchterne, unsichere Pathologin Molly Hooper.  
„John...?“, fragte sie mit verwundert klingender Stimme. „Was machst du hier oben? Warum hast du mich hierher bestellen lassen? Miss Moriarty? Ich verstehe nicht... “  
Sie riss ihre Augen auf, da sie wusste, dass ihre großen, braunen Rehaugen dieses „Ach bitte, bitte tu mir nichts, ich bin doch noch so klein!“ ausstrahlten.   
John kam langsam auf sie zu.  
„Was meinst du denn, Molly, warum wir hier sind?“  
Er schaute kalt und entschlossen. Das gefiel ihr nicht.

„John, wenn es um Sherlock geht... es tut mir so furchtbar leid! Aber ich durfte dir doch nichts sagen! Er wollte es nicht, und...“  
Sie legte ein Zittern in ihre Stimme.  
„Ja, ja“, sagte John, „ und die süße kleine Molly hat sich benutzen lassen... ist es das, was du mir hier aufbinden willst?“  
„Ja“, hauchte sie leise, „John, ich verstehe nicht! Was ist los mit dir?“  
Sollte sie Tränen vergießen? Oder war es noch zu früh? Nun, einen Augenblick vielleicht...

„John“, versuchte sie es erneut. „Sherlock hatte mich gebeten, zu helfen! Damals dachten wir doch alle, dass der Typ, mit dem er sich hier traf, Moriarty wäre! Selbst Sherlock war fest davon überzeugt, sonst hätte er das alles doch nie... John, ich verstehe, dass du wütend auf mich bist, weil ich dir nichts gesagt habe, aber... er hatte mich gebeten, und...“  
„Herr Gott!“, schrie John sie an. Er schien echt sauer zu sein. „Molly, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich weiß, dass du Moriarty bist!“

Okay. Okay, Molly, ruhig bleiben. Weiterhin die kleine Hooper spielen.  
Nun also doch ein bisschen weinen.   
Gesagt getan, und unter Tränen schluchzte Molly:  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du da sagst, John, ich bin es doch, Molly Hooper! John, bitte, ich vermisse ihn doch genau so wie du...!“  
Sie ging auf John zu und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus.

„Fass mich nicht an!“, schrie er wütend. „Ich weiß, was hier gespielt wird. Du bist Moriarty. Du hast ihn in Serbien umbringen lassen. Du hast all die Menschen getötet. All die Verbrechen begangen. Und all das unter der Maske der kleinen unbedarften Molly Hooper. Aber ich weiß jetzt Bescheid!“

Gut, wie es aussah, war also der Vorhang gefallen. Was also tun?  
Weiterspielen?  
Nein, das brachte wohl nichts. Zumindest nicht hier und nicht jetzt.  
Farbe bekennen? Nun, vielleicht...  
John stand auf der Mitte des Daches. Sie musste ihn zum Rand bekommen. Dann könnte sie ihn hinunterstoßen, und hinterher behaupten, er hätte Selbstmord begangen...aus lauter Verzweiflung über den Verlust, den er noch immer nicht bewältigt hätte...  
Und sie wäre dabeigestanden und hätte es nicht verhindern könne, wie furchtbar...

Also, wie jetzt weiter?  
Spielen oder die Maske abnehmen?  
Maske oder nicht Maske?

„John...“, sagte sie noch immer mit zitternder Klein Mädchen Stimme.  
Doch dann legte sie die Maskerade ab.  
„Jon, John, John, John.“   
Das war jetzt keine weinerliche junge Frau mehr. Das hier war Molly Moriarty.  
„Du hast wirklich lange gebraucht, um dahinter zu kommen. Nun, da mich aber schon Sherlock so enttäuscht hat, sollte es mich bei einem einfachen dummen Menschen wie dir nicht wirklich wundern, nicht wahr?“

Die Farbe wich aus Johns Gesicht.  
Offenbar hatte er bis zur letzten Sekunde gehofft, sich zu täuschen. Doch nun schlug die Realität mit voller Wucht über ihm zusammen.  
„Also... stimmt es wirklich...??“  
„Ja, John. Du siehst Moriarty vor dir. Den großen Moriarty. DIE große Moriarty, um genau zu sein. Und glaube mir, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, dich und Sherlock hinters Licht zu führen.“  
Sie setzte ihr kältestes Katzenlächeln auf.  
„Aber sag mir eines, Dr. Watson: Wie bist du mir drauf gekommen?“

John war immer noch totenbleich.  
„Du hast es mir verraten,“ sagte er. „Als du mir von seinem Tod in Serbien erzählt hast. Das konntest du nicht wissen, wenn du wirklich einfach nur Molly gewesen wärst. Das kam uns seltsam vor und dann haben wir nachgeforscht.“  
Verdammt, also hatte sie sich verplappert.  
Nun, ein Grund mehr, John loszuwerden.  
Ein Wort jedoch bohrte sich in ihr Gehirn:   
„Wir... du hast gesagt wir. Wen meinst du damit?“

John lächelte müde.  
„Nun ja,“ sagte er, „Mich und ...“

„Mich!“ sagte eine Stimme in Molly Moriarty Rücken.  
Eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

Blitzschnell drehte Molly sich um.


	24. Ein Kampf verloren, doch wie endet der Krieg?

Sherlock Holmes ging langsam auf Molly zu. Die junge Frau sah ihn aus großen, erschrockenen Augen an, und die Verblüffung in ihrem Gesicht schien echt zu sein.   
„Sherlock!“, stieß sie aus. „Du lebst!“  
„Wie du siehst“, sagte Sherlock ruhig. „Und nun tu uns allen den Gefallen und versuche mir gegenüber nicht, deine seltsame Maskerade zu spielen. Moriarty.“

Der Schreck wich aus Molly Moriartys Gesicht.  
„Oh kein Sorge, mein Lieber“, sagte sie. „Wahre Größe zeigt sich unter anderem darin, dass man erkennt, wenn man eine Schlacht verloren hat. Nicht wahr?“   
Molly Moriartys Lächeln war geradezu wölfisch.  
„Eine Schlacht“, fuhr sie fort. „Aber nicht den Krieg.“  
Sie blickte von John zu Sherlock.

Diese beiden liebten einander. Moriarty fand Liebe, ebenso wie andere menschliche Gefühle, überflüssig und störend. Eigentlich so gar ziemlich ekelhaft. Aber sie konnte sie wunderbar nutzen, das hatte bisher immer hervorragend funktioniert.  
Ja, sie war in Gefahr, jetzt und hier in diesem Augenblick.   
Aber andererseits war sie hier allein mit zwei Männern auf dem Dach, deren Schwachpunkt der jeweils andere war.  
Das würde sie einfach ausnutzen müssen.

„Dein Krieg ist verloren, Molly“, sagte Sherlock. „Dein hübsches Köpfchen wird in Zukunft kein Verbrechen mehr aushecken.“  
Molly lachte.  
„Und wer soll das verhindern? Du, Sherlock? Oder dein kleiner Jagdhund John?“  
Sie schaute letzterem ins Gesicht.  
„Du kannst übrigens nun auch mit der Scharade aufhören, John. Wir haben Sherlock genau da, wo wir ihn haben wollen, du musst also nicht mehr vorgeben auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht, mein Freund.“

Was? John verschlug diese Dreistigkeit die Sprache. Dieses Biest versuchte, ihn als Verräter darzustellen! Sein Blick ging zu Sherlock, und zu seiner bodenlosen Erleichterung sah er, das Sherlock ihm zuzwinkerte.  
„Ach, Molly. Der Versuch ist wirklich lächerlich. Eine solche alberne Finte ist eines Moriarty nicht würdig.“  
Er schnippte ein imaginäres Staubkorn von seinem linken Daumennagel und schien sich einen Moment lang auf nichts anderes als dieses winzige Körnchen Universum zu konzentrieren. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder der großen Verbrecherin mit dem unschuldigen Gesicht zu.  
„Du hast die Rolle der Molly Hooper gut gespielt, Moriarty. Ein ausgezeichnetes Theaterstück. Doch dein Engagement endet hier und jetzt.“  
Er trat wieder einen Schritt auf Molly zu.  
John, der die letzten Minuten geschwiegen hatte, trat an seine Seite. 

„Dir ist klar, Sherlock“, sagte sie , „dass meine Scharfschützen in Position sind und dich und deinen Kampfdackel hier vom Dach pusten werden?“  
„Mir ist völlig klar, dass du nichts dergleichen veranlasst hast. Dazu hattest du keine Gelegenheit, denn du standest unter unserer Beobachtung.“  
Mist.  
„Nun, ich bin hier oben allein mit euch beiden. Ich werde euch auslöschen, und dann behaupten, ihr habt euch gegenseitig umgebracht. Und dann wird die Welt in mir nichts sehen, als die verzweifelte verstörte Molly.“  
„Tut mir Leid, Moriarty, ich habe dir weit mehr zugetraut. Glaubst du wirklich, wir beide hier sind die einzigen, die um deinen Mummenschanz wissen?“  
Mist!

Molly versuchte sich an einem eiskalten Lächeln, doch sie merkte selber, dass es ihr schief geriet. Verdammt. Jetzt war die Lage ernst.  
„Mycroft?“, fragte sie. Sie musste schließlich wissen, mit welchen Gegnern sie es noch zu tun hatte.  
„Mycroft, Lestrade, der halbe Yard, der halbe Secret Service. Inzwischen dürften alle maßgeblichen Stellen Bescheid wissen.“  
John wusste, das letzteres nicht stimmte. Sie hatten erst Bescheid wissen wollen, ob ihr Verdacht der Wirklichkeit entsprach.  
Molly jedoch war sich nicht sicher.   
Verdammt.

„Zwei Möglichkeiten“, sagte Sherlock mit einer gelassenen Blasiertheit, die John grinsen ließ. Ja, das war Sherlock so wie er ihn kannte. So wie er gewesen war, bevor...   
Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Sie waren hier in einer verdammt heiklen Situation, doch John konnte in diesem Augenblick kaum die Augen von Sherlock wenden und spürte bis tief in die Knochen, wie verliebt er war und wie heiß er ihn fand.  
„Zwei Möglichkeiten. Du lässt dich von uns festnehmen. Ohne viel Aufsehen. Kommst vor ein ordentliches Gericht. Und du wirst keine Möglichkeit haben, irgendjemanden zu erpressen, meine Liebe. Wir haben alle deine Verbindungen unterbrochen, glaub mir.“  
Sherlock pokerte, denn auch wenn sie auf dem besten Wege dazu waren, ganz so sah die Lage noch nicht aus.  
„Oder aber... du stirbst. Hier und jetzt.“

Mollys Kopf zuckte zurück.  
Sie riss sich zusammen.  
„Sherlock, das glaubst du doch nicht ernsthaft?“

Sherlock lächelte süffisant.  
„Keine Angst. Wir werden dich nicht erschießen oder dergleichen. Du jedoch kannst hier auf die kleine Umfassungsmauer steigen. Die Mauer, auf der ich vor geraumer Zeit gestanden haben und dem Tod ins Auge geblickt habe. Ich frage mich, wie es für dich gewesen sein muss, als ich an dich herangetreten bin, und dich gebeten habe, mir dabei zu helfen, meinen Tod nur vorzutäuschen...“  
„Ich habe mich beinahe kaputt gelacht“, sagte Molly. Im Moment klang ihre Stimme jedoch nicht so, als wäre ihr nach Lachen zu Mute.

„Es ist ein ganz einfacher Handel“, sagte Sherlock.   
„Du hast damals meinen Tod gegen das Leben meiner Freude gehandelt. Ich habe mich darauf eingelassen. Zum Schein, wie ich dachte, doch mir ist heute natürlich klar, dass du in dem Moment, als du beschlossest, mir zu helfen, auch schon die Fäden gezogen hast, damit man mich später in Serbien erledigt. Deine Leute dort sind übrigens ihr Geld nicht wert. Du solltest in bessere Ausbildung investieren... auch nein, das kannst du ja nicht mehr.“  
Molly räusperte sich.  
„Und was glaubst du, für mich in die Waagschale werfen zu können? Was hast du zu bieten, Sherlock, das mir meinen Tod wert sein könnte?“   
Molly schnaubte verächtlich.  
Sherlock jedoch lächelte sein zuckersüßestes Lächeln und sagte:

„Dein Ansehen, Moriarty. Deinen Ruf.“


	25. blitzschnell muss entschieden werden

Molly zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Mein Ruf? Nun, es mag dich vielleicht überraschen, Sherlock, aber ich legen keinen Wert darauf, das Leben er dummen kleinen Pathologin Molly weiterzuleben.“  
Sherlock lachte leise.  
„Das kann ich mir denken, aber darum geht es nicht.“  
Er schaute John an. John sah ihm in die Augen und nickte ihm zu.

„Molly, sieh die Sache doch mal so. Wir retten dir deinen Ruf als Meisterverbrecher. Wenn du springst, dann ist Molly in den Tod gesprungen, die, ich zitiere, dumme kleine Pathologin. Sie konnte den Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer heimliche Liebe nicht mehr ertragen, denn offiziell bin ich noch immer tot. Und Moriarty lebt weiter. Moriarty hat sich vielleicht zurückgezogen, man hört nichts mehr von neuen Verbrechen, aber die Welt wird glauben, dass er weiterlebt und nie besiegt wurde.“  
Molly legte den Kopf schief und schien nachzudenken.

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort, Molly, dass ich, wenn ich offiziell wieder auftauche, vor der Presse gestehen werde, dass ich den Kampf gegen dich aufgebe. Dass ich dich niemals besiegt habe und dass ich keine Chance gegen dich habe. Dass ich anerkenne, dass du das größere Genie von uns beiden bist.“  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken.  
„Sicher, das wird nicht ganz einfach für mich. Aber das Wissen, dass es dich dann in Wahrheit nicht mehr gibt und kein Verbrechen, kein Leid mehr von dir zu erwarten ist, ist mir die Sache wert. Mein Ego wird ganz schon angeknackst sein, keine Frage, aber gut, das werde ich überstehen.

Molly lachte.  
„Das glaube ich gerne, dass das ein harter Brocken für dein Ego wäre. Und genau deswegen stelle ich mir die Frage. Woher soll ich wissen, dass du das auch tatsächlich tust? Dass du dich, angenommen ich würde tatsächlich springen, nicht danach doch mit dem Sieg über mich brüsten würdest, vor der Presse und aller Welt?“

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort,“ sagte Sherlock.  
„Dein Wort?“ Molly klang erstaunlicherweise nicht mal skeptisch. Nur interessiert.  
„Ja,“ sagte Sherlock. „Mein Wort. Sozusagen von einem verrückten Genie zum anderen.“  
Und ja, er meinte das ernst. Er war vieles, und nicht nur gutes, gerade zwischenmenschlich. Aber das hier meinte er bitterernst. Er gab Molly Moriarty sein Wort, und er würde es nicht brechen.

Und Molly schien das zu spüren.  
Sie nickte langsam.  
„Ja, Sherlock. Wir mögen Feinde sein, und ich mag dich hassen, aber ich glaube dir tatsächlich. Es erstaunt mich selber, aber ich vertraue dir dahingehend. Unter uns verrückten Genies.“

Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie alle drei.  
Dann sagte Sherlock:  
„Nun, Molly, wir brauchen deine Entscheidung. Fest steht, du kommst hier nicht weg. Du hast keine Chance zur Flucht.“  
Und so ungern Molly das tat, musste sie doch zugeben, dass das wohl der Wahrheit entsprach.  
„Lestrade und seine Männer stehen bereit. Mycroft und seine Männer bilden das Backup. Und dir sind alle Kommunikationswege abgeschnitten, du hast also keine Chance, deine Männer zu kontaktieren. Also bleiben dir nur und ausschließlich unsere Bedingungen.“  
Wieder schwiegen Sie.

Dann machte Sherlock Druck.  
„Entscheidung, Molly. Jetzt. Bleib am Leben, doch dann bleibt dir nur Gefängnis, und Schande, vor aller Welt, auch vor der Welt des Verbrechens. Oder stirb als Molly Hooper, und bleib vor den Augen der Welt der große Moriarty, den nicht einmal Sherlock Holmes besiegen konnte. Nun...?“

Molly schluckte.  
Sie hatte keine Wahl. Nicht wirklich.  
Sie nickte Sherlock zu und bat:  
„Ich habe mich entschlossen, Sherlock. Doch bevor ich dir meine Entscheidung mitteile, möchte ich noch eine Sache wissen: Wie konntest du meinen Leuten in Serbien entkommen?“

Sherlock lachte.  
„Das war einfach. Das selbe alte Spiel. Die beiden Folterknechte dort waren für mich so leicht zu lesen wie ein Kinderbuch. Sie konnten sich nicht ausstehen, und es war eine Sache von Minuten, herauszufinden, dass der eine mit der Frau des anderen schlief und der andere das bereits vermutete... Ich habe die Animositäten der beiden geschürt und dann habe ich ihm gesteckt, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hat. Gefühle, Molly, Gefühle... überflüssig und lästig, nicht wahr?“  
Sein Blick ging zu John, der ihm ins Gesicht sah, und der dort erkannte, dass Sherlock Gefühle beileibe nicht mehr für überflüssig hielt. Im Gegenteil, John sah dort eine warme Zärtlichkeit, die auch ihm das Herz wärmte.

„Nun, während sich gegenseitig zerfleischten, brachte ich einen ihrer Untergebenen dazu, mich laufen zu lassen. Und dann kam Mycroft. Ein wenig spät, aber rechtzeitig, um mich da weg zu holen und mein Gefängnis in Brand zu setzen. Mycrofts Leute haben den Mann, der mir geholfen hat, und seine Familie später dort weggebracht. Ich kann mir denken, dass die beiden Idioten, nachdem sie sich fast gegenseitig umgebracht haben, mein Verschwinden vertuscht haben, und es ihn hätten ausbaden lassen. Nun, er und die seinen sind in Sicherheit.“

Verfluchte Schwachköpfe. Wenn das hier vorbei wäre, würde sie sich diese Leute zur Brust nehmen. Das würde ihnen leidtun, wenngleich sie nicht mehr allzu lange Zeit hätten, ihre Fehler zu bereuen. Molly würde...  
Oh. Nein.  
Sie würde nicht mehr.

So wenig ihr das gefiel. Aber das war vorüber.  
Sie schluckte schwer.  
Dann sah sie Sherlock an.  
„Gut,“ sagte sie. „Ich … habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.“

Erwartungsvolle Blicke aus den Augen der beiden Männer.  
Was würde nun geschehen?  
Würde das Ganze nun endlich, hier und jetzt, ein Ende haben?

Molly nickte ihnen beiden zu.  
„Trotz allem,“ sagte sie. „Es war mir eine Ehre.“

Und dann trat sie sicheren Schrittes auf die Umfassungsmauer des Daches des Krankenhauses St. Barts zu.


	26. Moriarty

Molly Moriarty fürchtete den Tod nicht. Sie hatte ihm schon so oft ins Auge geblickt und es hatte immer wieder Situationen gegeben, wo sie nur mit knapper Not entkommen war.

Molly Moriarty fürchtete das Scheitern.  
Nein, nicht einmal das stimmte. Sie fürchtete nicht das Scheitern an sich, sondern vor allem, dass andere von ihrem Scheitern erfuhren.  
Sie wusste noch immer, dass sie einer der klügsten, ja genialsten Köpfe auf diesem Planeten war. Es gab nur den einen einzigen, der ihr überlegen war. So ungern sie das auch zugab, doch es war eine Tatsache. Und so groß und aufgeblasen ihr Ego auch war, wie seltsam verquer und schräg ihr Gehirn auch dachte, so sehr auch Allmachtsfantasien ihr Denken beherrschten und Größenwahn unbestreitbar ein Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit war – sie bestritt das ja nicht einmal selbst – so wenig wahr sie doch geneigt, unverrückbare Tatsachen zu übersehen. 

Und Sherlock hatte sie ganz offenbar besiegt.   
Hier stand sie nun, auf diesem Dach, das eigentlich Sherlocks letzte Stunde hätte sehen sollen, und das nun offenbar der Ort sein würde, wo sie selber den letzten Atemzug tat.   
Denn ja, sie hatte sich entscheiden.  
Sie würde springen.

Sie fürchtete den Tod nicht.  
Doch vor aller Welt als besiegt dazustehen. Als derjenige, der den Mund zu voll genommen hatte und letztendlich eben doch von Sherlock Holmes, dem genialen Detektiv, zur Strecke gebracht wurde.  
Nein.  
Dass fürchtete sie mehr als ein Ende auf den Pflastersteinen des Bürgersteiges vor dem St. Barts.

Also würde sie springen.

Sie bereute nicht eine einzige ihrer Taten. Kein Verbrechen. Keinen Überfall. Keinen Mord. Keine Folterung, keine Quälerei, keinen Psychoterror, keinen Anschlag.  
Sie bereute nichts von alle dem.  
Das einzige, was sie bereute, war, Sherlock unterschätzt zu haben. Sherlock und verdammt noch mal seinen Schoßhund John Watson.

Ihre Augen glühten.  
In ihrem Kopf lief ein wahres Gewitter ab an Gedanken, Möglichkeiten, Optionen. Um schließlich zu dem Ergebnis zu kommen, dass es, mochte man es auch drehen und wenden wie man wollte, nur eine einzige gab.  
Nur eine einzige.  
Sie würde springen.

Ihr Ruf als der große Meisterverbrecher würde gewahrt bleiben.  
Natürlich hing das davon ab, dass Sherlock sein Versprechen hielt.   
Aber zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen vertraute sie ihm.   
Es gab sonst niemanden, dem sie vertraut hätte. Das haben Leute, die selber ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken lügen und betrügen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, so an sich, und unzweifelhaft gehörte Molly Moriarty zu ihnen.  
Aber Sherlock vertraute sie.

Also nickte sie langsam.  
Ja, sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen.  
Sie holte tief Luft, und dann... sie würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, so etwas wie Unsicherheit zu zeigen, schließlich war sie nicht Molly Hooper, sondern Moriarty, Ha! … schritt sie also langsam, bedächtig, aber doch entschlossen auf die kleine Umfassungsmauer auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses zu und blickte in die Tiefe.


	27. Ein Ende, ein Anfang

Da stand sie nun also am Rande des Daches und schaute nach unten. Ihr Haar flatterte im Wind und ihr Gesicht zeigte nichts als Ausdruckslosigkeit.  
„Spring!“, sagte Sherlock mit Kälte in seiner Stimme.   
John schauderte. Das war nicht der Sherlock, den er kannte, und doch...

Sie hatten vorher lange darüber gestritten. Hatten diskutiert und John hatte seinen Standpunkt hartnäckig verteidigt...  
Ein Menschenleben hinzuwerfen, nein, das war nichts, womit er sich mal eben schnell einverstanden erklärte. Er war Arzt, verdammt noch mal.  
Klar, das hier war Moriarty, die Frau, die schon so viele andere Menschenleben genommen hatte. Die soviel unsagbares Leid verursacht hatte. Die Frau, die so viele Verbrechen begangen hatte...

Man konnte sie einsperren, ja. Doch was dann? Ihre Fähigkeit zur Manipulation war hinlänglich bekannt. Und wenn ihr nichts mehr blieb, keine Möglichkeit mehr, nach außen zu wirken und Fäden zu ziehen, zu erpressen, zu bedrohen... dann würde sie ihre Kerkermeister bezirzen wie einst Lady de Winter und so am Ende doch wieder entkommen.  
Und Sherlock war nicht bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen.  
Also hatte John, nach langem Sträuben, schließlich zugestimmt.   
Es blieb nur ein Weg: Moriartys Tot.

Sherlock war auch nicht glücklich mit alle dem. Moriarty musste sterben, da führte kein Weg drumherum. Aber er sorgte sich, was das mit ihm und John machen würde.  
John war ein so gutherziger Mensch, und er war Arzt, weil er Leben retten wollte, nicht Leben nehmen. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, seine Zustimmung zu bekommen, und Sherlock war sich im klaren darüber, dass er ihn nicht wirklich überzeugt hatte. Von der Notwendigkeit vielleicht, aber nicht von der Richtigkeit.

Würde Mollys Tod der gerade wachsenden Liebe zwischen ihm und John einen Riss zufügen?  
Würde Molly auf diese Weise selbst im Tod noch ihm, Sherlock, und seinem John Schaden zufügen und auf diese Weise gewissermaßen triumphieren?  
Nun das würde man abwarten müssen.  
Aber immerhin war John nicht nur Arzt, sondern auch Soldat, er hatte den Krieg bereits mit eigenen Augen gesehen, am eigenen Leibe gefühlt.  
Und er würde erkennen, dass auch das hier in gewisser Weise Krieg war.  
Sherlock konnte nur das Beste hoffen.

„Spring“, sagte er wieder.  
Molly Moriarty drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an.

„Ich verlasse mich auf dein Wort“, sagte sie.  
„Das kannst du“, sagte Sherlock.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was wirst du tun ohne mich?“  
Sherlock zog die Stirn kraus. „Was meinst du?“  
„Wenn du keine Gegner mehr hast, der deiner würdig ist, was wirst du dann tun?“  
Sherlock lachte.  
„Keine Sorge, Molly. Ich komme schon zurecht. Es gibt vielleicht keinen so genialen Verbrecher wie dich, aber es gibt dennoch genug, damit ich mich nicht langweile.“

Einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas.  
Dann verdrehte Sherlock die Augen.   
„Nun spring schon. Mach dem ein Ende Molly. Du hast mein Wort, dass dein Ruf als König der Verbrecher gewahrt bleiben wird. Aber geh nun mit Anstand. Los!“

Molly nickte.  
Das war es dann wohl.  
Sie nahm einen letzten Atemzug. Die Luft war kühl und feucht, sie schnitt ihr in die Lungen. Der Geruch der Stadt London, etwas, was sie immer gemocht hatte, würde das letzte sein, was sie fühlte, bevor sie auf dem Pflaster aufschlug.

Und dann sprang sie.

* * *

Sherlock und John standen Hand im Hand auf dem Dach. Der Wind, der hier oben herrschte, zerrte an ihnen.  
„Oh Gott“, sagte John, und sein Hals war ihm trocken.  
„Das war es dann“, sagte Sherlock.   
Er ergriff Johns Hand.  
„Ja, das war es“, sagte John leise.

Sherlock wandte den Blick zu John.  
Seine Augen blieben an Johns Lippen hängen, er selber leckte sich über seine Lippen.  
John wurde von Sherlocks Mund magisch angezogen.   
Die seltsame, ungewöhnliche, schmerzhafte und doch gleichzeitig befreiende Emotionalität der Situation drängte ihn dazu, seine Lippen mit Sherlocks zu vereinigen...

Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Sherlock seufzte.  
„Nicht der richtige Moment für einen Kuss, oder?“  
„Nein, Sherlock.“  
„Du hast recht. Lass und ihr ein klein wenig Ehre erweisen.“

Sie standen einfach nur da, Hand in Hand.  
„Ja“, sagte John.   
„Sie war... groß. Auf ihre Weise.“  
Sherlock nickte.  
„Sie war genial. Nun, nicht so genial wie ich, aber das ist niemand. Und ja, sie war grausam, eiskalt, brutal... doch sie war genial.“  
Und nach einer Weile:  
„Sie hat Recht. So froh ich bin, dass sie niemanden mehr quälen wird... ich werde sie ein wenig vermissen.“

Langsam wandten sich die beiden Männer dem Treppenaufgang zu.  
Sie ginge Hand in Hand.

Was hier geschehen war, war ein Ende gewesen.  
Das Ende einer Ära.

Doch nun... das was jetzt begann, war ihre Zeit.  
Ihre Ära.  
Ihr gemeinsames Leben.

Und es fing gerade erst an.


End file.
